Hogwarts' Sleeping Beauty
by Miss Romantic
Summary: After defeating Voldemort, Harry and the gang go back to Hogwarts, only to meet a strange new girl named Rose. Romance ensues of course! very fluffy & of course romantic. Pairings: HPxOC & HGxRW Read & reply please!
1. New Friends & Bad Memories

Hogwarts' Sleeping Beauty

**Chapter 1**

**New Friends and Bad Memories**

'_Great, I'm the new kid…again,'_ Rose thought as she stepped onto the Hogwarts Express. She was 16 and this was her first trip to Hogwarts, standing out with her Midwestern accent in the middle of Great Britain. _'Why did I ever agree to be a foreign exchange student?'_

Rose had kissed and hugged her parents, her sister Ellie, and her brother Alex goodbye. Dad wouldn't let her go until they got a promise, to write and try to come home for the holidays, out of her. Now she was all alone, feeling lost and extremely unloved. She felt like Forest Gump on his first bus ride, no one seemed to want to let her sit with them.

Or at least, no one she _wanted_ to sit with. There was one group with a white-blonde haired boy and his two thuggies. But the blonde looked like he'd be a conceited git and his thuggies looked dumber than rocks. Besides, she had decided long ago to never sit with a boy who either used more hair product or spent more time on his hair everyday than she did on special occasions. Almost every compartment was full until she nearly reached the end of the train.

It had three people in it but it looked like the only favorable opening. There was a girl with slightly bushy brown hair on one side and she looked like she was arguing with a redheaded boy on the other. Sitting next to the redhead was a dark-haired boy wearing wire-rimmed glasses. He looked a bit sad as he gazed out the window.

Rose knocked on the door and slid it open.

"What do you want?" the redhead snapped.

"Ron! Be polite, it's not her fault that you're a git!" said the girl to him with acid in her voice.

"No, apparently he was born that way," said the dark-haired boy with a mischievous grin.

"Sorry, boys," the girl explained, with a soft "hey" from the guys and an "uhh huh" from Rose. "Do you need something; I'm a prefect so I can probably help you out."

"I was just wondering if I could sit here, all the others were full," Rose asked a bit quietly. She could see Ron's left eyebrow lift as he tried to understand her accent. Rose was a bit surprised, Midwestern accents were supposed to be the clearest, therefore the easiest to understand.

"Sure, I'm Hermione Granger," the brunette girl answered brightly.

"Thanks. I'm Rose Thorn from Iowa, U.S.A. This is my first year here so I'm a little lost."

"How is this your first year? You don't look 11," said the redhead.

"I'm not 11, Einstein; I'll be 17 in March. I'm a foreign exchange student," she snapped back, sarcasm dripping off the ironic nickname she gave him.

"Sorry, Rose. I'm Ron Weasley," Ron replied sheepishly, muttering something that sounded like "bloody hell".

"Great! Does that mean you're gonna help me with my trunk?" Rose asked. She was strong, she wasn't a country girl for nothing, but her trunk was being difficult.

"Here, I'll help you," the dark-haired boy said as he stood up and helped in her attempt to shove her trunk above. But it refused to fit.

Frustrated, Rose finally just sat her trunk on the ground and shrunk it. She then levitated it up and into the slot easily. When she sat down she was still a bit frustrated but tried to let it go. She'd been having anger-management problems lately; she had the tendency to bottle things up till she exploded with a flood of rage at nearly everything.

Now calm, she looked again at the dark-haired boy. Behind his wire-rimmed glasses was a pair of gorgeous green eyes. But he seemed almost sad as he gazed at something that only he could see.

Then he turned and looked into her eyes. Rose blushed and turned her head slightly but didn't break eye contact.

"Hi," she said quietly after looking into his eyes for what seemed like forever. A slight grin crept up onto her lips.

"Hi," a grin crept onto his face too. His emerald eyes weren't as sad now and when he smiled his lips looked almost seductive. "I'm Harry."

"What, no last name?" she inquired, her grin turning into a broad smile.

Harry winced. He'd hoped she wouldn't notice. He took a breath, closed his eyes as if he were tired, and said, "Potter, Harry Potter."

Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open a tiny bit. "Are you _the_ Harry Potter?"

His eyes closed again and he brushed the hair away from the right side of his forehead. It revealed a scar that looked just like a lightning bolt. It was proof that he was an orphan and was alone in a way that Rose could only imagine. Now she understood the sadness in his eyes. She understood that once she knew who he was, that she would want to see that painful reminder that he had no family.

"I'm so sorry, Harry," she apologized. She didn't think it was cool that he had lost his parents when he was only a year old to the most powerfully evil wizard ever.

"It's okay, everyone asks," he said. "Actually, you're the first person to ever apologize. Thanks. It means a lot to me." Unknowingly, he was slowly falling for this new…Rose, the more he talked to her.

He noticed the golden shine in her brown hair. He stared at how beautifully her hair was casually swept off her face, left to brush the ends of her shoulder blades. Her lips were full and pink and when she smiled it reached all the way up to her eyes. And her eyes! He loved the way her eyes gradually changed from brown to green. They were smoky green and the honey-brown that was still surrounding her pupil looked like a sunflower in a meadow. There was something about her that he didn't want to let go of.

But as she looked into his eyes she seemed to remember something and her smile faded. Something seemed to cloud her eyes over with sadness and a memory. Harry wished he could comfort her. He had never felt this way before and what had been her sadness was now his too, and he wished with all his being that he could make it disappear.

As she looked into Harry's eyes she realized just how clearly his eyes showed his emotions. They seemed to cloud over when he was sad and clear as his mood improved. But then his clear green eyes recalled two pairs of blue eyes from her memory. One was slightly green and the other pair was as blue as sapphires. But neither pair brought back good memories.

Finally after what felt like an eternity, she tore her troubled eyes away from his and gazed out the window.

Rose didn't talk to Harry after that. She would talk to Hermione and occasionally with Ron, but she wouldn't join conversations that Harry started.

While Ron and Harry talked about Quidditch, Rose turned to Hermione and asked, "Does he always have that sad look in his eyes?"

"No, not always," Hermione answered with a sigh. "Well, occasionally when you bring up his parents, but mostly since the beginning of the summer. That's when he found out that Ginny, his girlfriend and Ron's younger sister, was cheating on him. When he walked in on her and Blaise Zambini, a Slytherin, making out in an empty class room, he broke it off. He must have really loved her because he still isn't completely over it," Hermione said quietly. "I haven't seen him act like he did with you since they broke up. You snapped him back to the present."

"Oh, wow! That's almost like a compliment," said Rose as the shock wave passed over her.

"Yeah but when you pulled back he seemed, oh I don't know, a mix between confused and hurt," Hermione continued. "What happened? Why did you pull back?"

"It has to do with my past. I'll tell you about it later. Here isn't the right place," said Rose.

"So," said Hermione, changing the subject, "Do you know what house you'll be in?"

"No, not yet. I think they said I had to try on a hat or something."

"Well, all three of us are in Gryffindor, so I hope you are too. It'll make it a lot easier for us to talk," said Hermione confidently.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111


	2. Victory & Oxygen

Hogwarts' Sleeping Beauty

**Chapter 2**

**Victory and Oxygen**

After an hour or so, the door slid open and in walked the same white-blonde haired boy Rose had seen earlier.

"Hey, scar-head, whose your friend? She's way too pretty to be hanging out with you, the mudblood and the Weasel." His cold gray eyes flicked from Harry to Rose. He stood there staring at her with no shame.

Fed up, Rose stood up and said to him, "When you find the time to learn some manners, put your eyes back in your head and wipe the drool off your chin. Or maybe you'll just do us the courtesy of shutting your face, so we don't have to look at it."

"Oooh, an American. I don't believe we've been introduced. I'm Draco Malfoy," he held out his hand.

Mockingly, Rose took his hand, gripped it as hard as she could, shook it up and down and said, "Hi Draco," she snorted, "congratulations on remembering your own name."

Ron, Harry, and Hermione all laughed.

"I would be interested in learning yours," said Malfoy as he steadied her hand and kissed it. Harry stood up with murder in his eyes, but Rose beat him to the punch…literally.

In a combination of her instincts and the personal pleasure that comes with the chance to jack a slime-ball, she jerked her hand back in repulsion and punched him in the nose as hard as she could. As he fell backwards, unconscious, Ron jumped up and enveloped her in a huge hug, saying; "I LOVE this girl!"

After about five seconds of being squished, Rose squeaked, "Ron, can you let go…I like you as a friend and all but I just met you…and I can't breathe!"

Apparently not hearing her, Ron started spinning in circles and continued, "You just knocked out our worst enemy!" Rose was starting to get sick and was really having problems breathing.

Finally, Hermione stepped in. "Ron, if you don't put her down she's either gonna pass out or puke on you!" When he let go, Rose collapsed into her seat and took in a huge breath, waiting for her head to stop spinning too.

"Oh, sorry Rose!" said Ron, resuming his seat after dragging Malfoy out of their compartment. Rose was too busy catching her breath to accept his apology.

The rest of the ride to Hogwarts went without any problems. About an hour before they got to the station they changed into their robes. While changing, Rose showed Hermione a neat way to change in front of the guys without revealing too much. Hermione didn't ask how she'd learn this…neither did the guys. But when Ron tried to do it too, the girls nearly died of laughter. As a matter of fact, Harry nearly died too.

After arriving at Hogsmeade Station, they all got into one of the carriages.

"Are they invisible horses drawing these carriages or do they draw themselves?" Rose asked once they were inside.

"They're threstals," said Harry quietly, "you can only see them if you've seen someone…die."

"Harry's the only one who can see them," Hermione whispered into Rose's ear.

When they stepped into the Great Hall, Rose was approached by Professor McGonagall. "Miss Thorn, welcome to Hogwarts. We've met before. You won't be in a House, so you'll have your own quarters. Miss Granger will be able to show you where they are after the feast. Therefore you may sit with whichever House you choose during meals. All you have to do when we mention your name is stand so you're acknowledged by the students. Enjoy your stay at Hogwarts."

Since she had seen where Harry and Ron had taken their seats, Rose walked over and joined them.

"So you're in Gryffindor?" asked Ron.

"No, I'm not in a House so I get to choose where I want to sit," she answered. "Where's Hermione?"

"McGonagall had to talk to her," Harry replied.

Hermione showed up a few minutes later and sat down next to Rose. "Wonderful, now I now where you'll be so I can help you get settled in."

"Great. It's nice to know that I already have friends here," Rose replied, deeply relieved that Hermione was the only one who knew where she would be sleeping.

"You know, guys, we are going to have to give her a tour so she knows where to find us," Hermione said to Harry and Ron.

"Yeah, maybe we should do it tonight because tomorrow morning we're going to start classes," said Harry.

"Sure, but isn't there a curfew?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, but we've got way around that. Don't we Harry?" Ron gave Harry a look that implied pure trouble. And mischief gleamed in Harry's eyes.

"Yeah, once you get you're stuff put away we'll give you a…_tour_." The way Harry had emphasized 'tour' made her a little wary. "I'll bring the cloak and the Map."

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

A/N: Sorry, I usually hate these things but I _really REALLY_ want to know what you guys thought of it so far! Srry again to all you Draco lovers, I love him too, but I felt it would be fun for the girl to deck him grins knowingly was I right? LMK!!! please and thank you!!!

Miss Romantic


	3. title too long for chpt 3just read

Hogwarts' Sleeping Beauty

**Chapter 3**

**Explanations, Not-a-date's, and a Girl's Little Pink Friend**

After the feast Rose and Hermione went up to Rose's quarters after giving Ron and Harry directions. The entrance was disguised with a portrait of a couple kissing in the moonlight.

"Password?" asked the girl in the portrait.

"Lilacs," said Hermione and the portrait swung open.

The common room was lilac purple with a fireplace, a couch, and a couple of armchairs. Off of the common room was a kitchen with a special table that if you knocked on it twice it would serve you, much like the Great Hall tables. Through a different door off the common room was a large bathroom with a whirlpool tub and a shower. And it also had a door to the bedroom which you could also get to through the common. Her bedroom had a king-sized canopy bed. The huge room was painted vaguely like the sea off of a coast, and her canopy and her blankets were soft blues and greens made of flowy materials.

While Rose and Hermione were putting away bathroom stuff, they talked about Harry.

"So why _did_ you pull back? It was almost like you remembered something bad that he had done," said Hermione, putting her rose-scented shampoo and conditioner in the shower.

"No, it wasn't because of Harry," Rose started, "It's amazing that a pair of the most gorgeous green eyes can remind me of blue eyes. See, I've never had any luck with love."

"In 7th grade, or second year of secondary school, I decided that I liked this guy named Chad. His mom was our dance instructor and we had classes together, so when we did a funny love song I thought it meant something when he held me close a little longer. I ended up falling for him and when I tried to tell him how I felt he started avoiding me. Even now, though I haven't liked him in years, he still hates me."

"Then I moved to a different part of Iowa, though I still talk to my friends there; my best friend Liz even moved in with me. But a year or so ago, I met Julius. We were friends for a while. One day I wore my hair in chopsticks and he liked them so we started talking. I liked him. When I tried to get him to slow dance with me he pulled away. I thought I fell in love with him but now he never talks to me. See, Chad had blue-green eyes and Julius had sapphire blue eyes, and somehow Harry's eyes reminded me of them. I think the main problem is that I've read too many love stories. So now I know what little things my true love will do so if a guy doesn't fit every expectation, I shove him away."

"But Harry," she continued, "he's the closest so far. I think my body has built up a resistance to love. When Chad and Julius said no and walked away, it broke my heart, and for some reason it hasn't healed enough yet to let someone else in."

"So, in a way, you do like Harry, because if you didn't then you would just be friends?" asked Hermione somewhat confused.

"Yeah, I mean, he's gone through so much so he has to have all these good qualities. And he's cute," Rose admitted smiling. "My gosh! He's got gorgeous eyes, adorable hair, and an athlete's body. You'd have to blindfold me to keep from checking' him out!"

Hermione laughed. "And Ron too! They have to be the only guys in school with hot bodies! I mean, have you seen their butts!"

"Yeah, because they haven't scratched it all off!" And the girls fell into a fit of giggles just as the guys came through the portrait hole.

"You girls finished unpacking?" Harry asked, leaning against the bathroom doorway.

"Yeah, just about," Rose said still giggling. "We've still got a few items for the Rosy Weeks, and then we're done." Ron opened his mouth to ask what that was, but Harry whispered something in his ear and his ears turned red. "Oh," was all he said, and they went to the kitchen.

Once they were done, the girls joined Harry and Ron in the kitchen.

"So what's this 'cloak' you were talking about?" Rose inquired.

"Harry has an invisibility cloak," Ron said simply. Harry took it out and draped it over her shoulders. Her heart fluttered, much like the butterflies in her stomach, as he reached around her and Hermione giggled. When she looked down, her whole backside was missing.

"It's kind of small to fit us all, don't you think?" Rose noticed.

"Yeah, we won't all fit under it like we used to," Harry said mournfully.

"I think I have a solution for that problem," Hermione said with a mischievous gleam in her eye.

"Enlarge it?" Ron suggested.

"No, that doesn't work with invisibility cloaks, I've tried," said Harry.

"Well, if you wouldn't mind," Hermione said to Rose, "Ron and I could stay here and Harry could take you. It is his cloak."

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind," Rose said and than turning to Harry, "As long as that's okay with you."

_'Please say yes, please, oh, please, oh, PLEASE!'_ Rose's inner voice screamed.

"Sure," Harry said coolly, though in his head he was doing a mini-victory dance at the thought of time alone with her, there was something about her that he couldn't help but be attracted to. "Ron, Hermione, try not to fight too much while we're gone."

"No problem," Hermione said slightly blushing, in her head she was doing a mini-victory dance too, at the thought of being alone with Ron AND the success of her plan. She felt like such an evil genius.

"Well, we'll see you guys later," said Harry heading for the common room.

"Wait! I need to grab something. Hermione, could you come help me?" Rose said nearly dragging Hermione to the bedroom. Once out of earshot of the guys she said, "Hermione, what kind of plan have you contemplated?"

"What? You like him, he likes you. And I get alone time with Ron!" she blurted out quietly.

"Okay, but if this backfires don't think that you'll out of the flames," Rose said with venom in her voice. "Oh yeah, don't have too much fun without your little pink friend." She winked and Hermione giggled.

"Don't worry, and same to you," she whispered, and they laughed. They changed into jeans and cute Hollister shirts and put on some makeup.

"I have the feeling that we're missing something," said Ron hearing the girls laugh. "And now I'm a little nervous."

"Just tell her you like her, I'm getting impatient," Harry said, exasperated with Ron's inability to share his emotions. Ron had liked Hermione for years now but he had only told Harry last summer.

"It's not that easy! I just don't want to screw things up!" Ron said defensively.

"Well, you have all night. I'll take Rose to the Room of Requirement, that way we won't be back for a few hours. Now, please, just tell her how you feel, and not just about her looks. And you'll be fine," Harry said trying to calm Ron, and himself, down. "It's not like we're on dates or anything. I'm just showing Rose the school, and you're just keeping Hermione company while we're gone." He ran his fingers through his dark hair nervously.

"Yeah, it's not a date at all," said Ron, his voice getting squeaky with nerves, "I'm just going to be here, alone, with the girl I've liked since the 3rd year. No pressure."

"Okay, I'm ready to go," Rose said as she and Hermione came out of the bedroom. Both Harry's and Ron's heart skipped a beat when they saw how spectacular they looked. It's amazing the power that eye liner and mascara has over innocent men.

"Just to make sure," Harry said, pulling out an old piece of parchment. He tapped it with his wand, and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He looked at it for a minute and finally said, "Okay, Filch is in the dungeons and Mrs. Norris is by the Greenhouses. We're all clear." Harry pulled Rose next to him and draped the cloak around the both of them, leading her out the portrait hole.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

please oh please oh PLEASE review! even if you hated it, please!!! thanx!


	4. Snoops, Photos, & Kisses

Disclaimer: Not do i own harry, nor hermione, nor ron, nor hogwarts nor anything else that would make me insanely wealthy. Alas, all I have is my plot bunny and all his fluffy goodness. srry i didn't put this up earlier. no more disclaimers, ya'll know its not mine

Hogwarts' Sleeping Beauty

**Chapter 4**

**Snoops, Photos, and Kisses**

The air was cooler in the halls so Rose was thankful for the cloak and how warm Harry was. She didn't know where they were going but Harry seemed to have a specific place in mind.

"Harry," she whispered, "where _are_ we going?"

"I want to show you a special room. It can be anything you want it to be. It's called the Room of Requirement."

"Oh really, and how is it so special?" Rose inquired, a million thoughts running through her head.

"Well, if you walk past it three times thinking of something you need, then a door will appear to the perfect room," Harry said glancing down at the map. "Come on, I know a shortcut." And he pulled her behind a tapestry into a hidden corridor.

Along the way, they talked about classes and homework and which teachers to avoid. "The worst is the Potion Master, Snape. He hated my dad and now he hates me just as much." Harry turned his head like he had heard something and looked down at the map.

"Why does he…?" Harry interrupted her by putting his hand over her mouth and silently pressed her up against the wall. Rose freaked out, wondering what Harry's intentions were, ready to knee him if she needed to, until she saw a man in black robes with a huge hooked nose and extremely greasy black hair glide past them. He stopped in the middle of the corridor and sniffed. Apparently smelling nothing, he walked on.

Once he was out of earshot, Harry took his hand from her mouth and led her into an empty classroom.

"That was Snape," Harry said once he'd closed the door. "And he would love nothing more than to catch me out of bed after hours." He looked at the map again and said, "Okay, Snape, Filch, and Mrs. Norris are the only ones up and they're all moving the opposite direction. So, shall we continue, my lady?" he held out his hand.

"Of course," Rose replied as he took his hand.

The rest of the way there was uneventful, but they were always wary, and Harry kept checking the map.

Harry finally stopped in front of a bare stone wall. "This leads to the Room of Requirement. Just walk in front of it three times thinking of anything in the world and you will have a room that fits your desires."

"Okay," Rose said as she started walking, _'What do I want?'_ she thought, _'I'd like a way to remember this night forever.'_

After the third passing, a door appeared. She opened it cautiously and walked in. The room had backgrounds and cameras, outfits for themes. It was basically a movie set.

Harry cocked his eyebrow when he looked at the room, questioning her choice.

"I wanted to remember this night, my first night in Hogwarts," Rose said defensively. Ignoring his confused look she went into the dressing room. There were dozens of outfits, from bridal to rocker. She put on a hoop dress from the cowboys and Indians time and heard a "Hey!" from Harry.

She came out and saw Harry in a cowboy hat and spurs

"They must match us, whenever one of us puts on an outfit, the other's matches," Rose said with a giggle, Harry looked good in chaps. "Come on, let's get pictures!" she said pulling Harry towards the camera.

"Fine, but I get to choose the next outfit!" Harry said definitively, unable to hide his grin. They posed a number of ways. The best was when Harry leaned on a shotgun while Rose sat in front of him, looking over her shoulder into his eyes.

They went through a number of outfits, including a '50's flapper dress, huge '80's afros, and a wedding gown and tux. But they both preferred their own clothes. Harry was in blue jeans and a tank top with an overshirt. Rose put on a white cotton dress with spaghetti straps and that reached down to her knees. It would spread out when she spun in a circle due to the extra folds of fabric from her waist down.

For various pictures Harry would surprise her. For one they stood back-to-back and Harry looped his arms through hers and picked her up. They both lied down, Rose put her head on his shoulder, and they pretended to fall asleep.

The more pictures they took, the bolder Harry felt. Finally after an hour, Harry scooped her up, his arms under her back and her legs, and spun her around.

Rose screamed, "Harry! Stop! Put me down right now or I'll," but just then Harry kissed her, full on the mouth. Rose didn't even notice that he'd stopped spinning her. She slid down his body, back onto her feet, but Harry still held up her left leg, his other hand around her waist.

"Oh Harry," Rose said, with a hint of pleading in her voice, when they broke apart.

"What?" he asked smiling. But his smile faded when he saw the pain in her eyes. He noticed he was still holding her thigh. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have. I've just never felt this way about anyone before." He let go of her leg.

"Ohh," she moaned tears forming in her eyes, "I'm sorry, I just…"

"What?" he helped her to the couch that had appeared, "Tell me. I just don't want you upset. What's wrong?" he sat down next to her and brushed her hair out of her face.

"It's just…I like you too, but I've been hurt before and every time I have feelings for a guy, bad things happen between us. But now, you're this perfect guy, and you kiss me. This was my first kiss and it was exactly the way I wanted it. But now I'm crying and my makeup's all messed up and so is you're hair." He smiled when she mentioned his hair, it never laid flat anyway.

"Well, I think it's time we head back to your room. I wonder how Ron and Hermione are," Harry said as he wiped away her tears and pulled the cloak around them.

Half and hour later, at about midnight, Harry and Rose walked into her common room. There, snuggled together on the couch, was a sleeping Ron and Hermione.

Hermione stirred when she heard Rose say, "Awh." She rubbed her eyes and said, "Oh, you two are back."

"Comfortable?" Rose asked.

"Yes," she replied sleepily, and then began trying to wake the still-sleeping Ron. "Ron, you need to wake up."

He moaned and pulled Hermione closer to him.

"Come on Ron, we need to go to our own beds," Hermione persisted.

Ron muttered, "But I don't wanna!"

"Fine," Hermione said, "I guess I'll have to take drastic measures." She winked at Rose and Harry before kissing him. "Now if you're still asleep then you won't be able to come back to the Gryffindor common room, where _I'm_ going."

"Okay, I'm up!" he said brightly, sitting up. "Hey Harry, Rose," he said to each of them. "See you guys tomorrow!"

"Bye," Rose said as they left. "Hey, don't you have to go too?" she said to Harry.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast," he said smiling.

"I don't know, I'm not much of a morning person so either Hermione or you'll have to come and wake me up," she stalled, trying to build up enough nerve as he walked to the portrait hole.

"And Harry?"

"Yes," he turned back toward her. She rushed up and kissed him. It was a slow, sweet kiss.

"Thanks," she finished breathless, still feeling the fireworks that she hadn't noticed before.

"No problem," he replied breathless, seeing the fireworks too. He turned back to the portrait hole, put on the invisibility cloak and disappeared, closing the portrait behind him.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

A/N: a bit cheesy I know, but I love it, my friends love it, and I hope you love it too. If u do, let me know, if you don't...let me know!!!

Miss Romantic and her plot bunny, Mr. Plushy lol


	5. Sugar, Towels & more Kisses

Hogwarts' Sleeping Beauty

**Chapter 5**

**Sugar, Towels, and more Kisses**

The next morning, Harry crept into Rose's bedroom to wake her up. She looked so cute, sleeping in the middle of that huge bed. He bent down and kissed her.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said softly as she opened her eyes and smiled.

"Good morning," she replied and reached for her glasses.

"You weren't wearing glasses yesterday," Harry stated, confused.

"No, I wear contacts in the day," she said sitting up. "You should try them; they don't get in the way during sports. And that way it'd be easier to see your eyes." She kissed him passionately.

Then she got up and walked in on Ron and Hermione making out on the couch…again. She couldn't stop herself from laughing. "Jeez Hermione! Why would you need breakfast when you've got Ron? Would that be considered protein or sugar?" Hermione turned a bright shade of pink and Ron's ears turned red. Laughing, she went into the bathroom and jumped into the shower.

"Hey, Hermione, do you know what she'd like for breakfast?" Harry asked after a minute.

"No clue, try everything or you could just ask her," Hermione said momentarily pulling away from Ron.

Forgetting that there were people outside her bathroom, Rose started singing 'Some Hearts' by Carrie Underwood.

"Did you know she sang?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Nope, but almost everyone sings in the shower. And she certainly sounds happy. What did you two do last night?" Hermione inquired. "And why do you always ask me?"

"I don't know. You're like her best friend here."

"Oh," was all she could say.

"So what happened?" Ron asked.

"I'll go ask her when she gets out of the shower," he said definitively, avoiding their other question and sat down. He wasn't sure if Rose would want them to know yet. Heck, he was still trying to figure everything out.

About halfway through the song, Ron and Hermione got up and started dancing. After three more songs, the water turned off and the singing stopped. Harry walked into her room but she was still in the bathroom so he opened the door.

Unfortunately, Rose was only in a towel. "Harry, good gosh! What are you doing in here! Get out! Jeez!" His eyes were wide open when she shut the door in his face, shutting him in her bedroom. He heard a "Shoot!" Then she opened the door again and said, "Okay, my clothes are in my bedroom. What did you want anyway?" she asked still clutching the towel to her skinny body.

"Umm," Harry mumbled, trying desperately trying to remember why he had walked in, "Oh yeah, what do you want for breakfast? We were going to eat here and then head down to get our schedules and check the post."

"Scrambled eggs and bacon and whatever you guys want," she answered shivering. Harry was still standing there so finally she said, "Harry, could you please get out of my room so I can put on some clothes, I'm kind of chilly."

"Yeah, sure, I can do that," he mumbled and left.

His eyes were still wide when he shut the door behind him.

"So what'd she want?" Ron asked.

"And what happened, we heard her scream?" Hermione looked genuinely concerned.

"I accidentally walked in on her," he went over to the kitchen table, knocked twice, and said, "Scrambled eggs and bacon."

"Well," Ron said eagerly, "what'd' ya see?" earning a scolding "Ron!" from Hermione.

Harry didn't say anything at first; he could still see her, hair dripping, in nothing but a fluffy white towel. "I never really noticed how tiny she is. She's so tall and skinny, must be useful in dodge-ball," he mused, not bothering to answer Ron's question.

"But really Harry; was she wearing _anything_?" Ron asked and he and Hermione looked at Harry, expecting an answer this time.

"She had a towel wrapped around her" _'gorgeously sexy'_ a voice in his head interjected, "body, so all I saw was her wet hair and her," _'extremely attractive', _"long legs."

Rose finally came out of her bedroom, now fully clothed, wearing jeans and a white button-up shirt with a pink cami underneath. She'd put her hair up in a ponytail with curly strands framing her face. A bit of mascara and some chap stick was all she wore for makeup.

They all sat down and ate without mentioning the little 'bathroom incident', but Rose and Harry couldn't look each other in the eye.

"So what happened with you two last night?" Hermione asked, finally bringing up her previous question.

Rose looked at Harry; he was finally able to meet her glance. He shrugged meaning 'I don't care if you don't'.

"Well, we went to the Room of Requirement and got some pictures taken. I love taking pictures. In fact, I want to be a professional photographer," Rose said, as she got up and went to her bedroom, and brought back the packet of pictures. "These are them, the room came with costumes." She handed the photos to Hermione, who started to flip through them. There were some romantic-looking ones. Ron laughed when he saw Harry with a fro. When she got to the last three pictures, Hermione let out an insuppressible "Awh!"

"What?" Rose and Harry asked at the same time.

"Look at you two!" Hermione said still looking at the pictures. "You're adorable together!"

"Let me see those," Harry said as Hermione passed the three pictures to him. Rose looked over his shoulder. One was when Harry was spinning her. The other was of when they kissed, and showed that Harry was holding her. The last was a close up of their faces, eyes closed and lips locked.

"Those, and the ones where you're sleeping, are my favorites," Hermione said.

"Mine too," Rose said softly, looking into Harry's eyes. He grinned and she smiled.

"We should get pictures taken," Ron said to Hermione.

"No, that's Harry and Rose's thing. We'll have to find something else," Hermione said, smiling at Ron.

"Yeah, besides making out on other people's couches," Rose interjected. Harry nearly shot juice out of his nose.

"Okay, let's head down to the Great Hall, before someone _actually_ snorts something out of their nose," Rose said, getting up.

"That's what I get for having a sense of humor," Harry said mournfully.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

A/N: hehe, my sis shot pop out of her nose which gave me the idea for that last part...tee hee. review please!!!


	6. Doves & Dresses

Hogwarts' Sleeping Beauty

**Chapter 6**

**Doves and Dresses**

They had just entered the Great Hall when post arrived. A flurry of owls came through the upper windows, landing on shoulders, chairs, and the occasional head.

Rose looked up, squinting, trying to see if her family had sent anything. Then a dove with a small package fluttered down and landed on her shoulder, holding out her leg.

"What's with the dove," Harry asked.

"This is my messenger dove, Love. I named her when I was ten," Rose said smoothing out her feathers. "No wonder I missed her. Mom must have changed her feathers back."

"Her feathers?" Ron said, confused.

"Yeah, I colored them green so I could find her in the storm of gray and white. Also so they'd give her more camouflage so she'd be less likely to get eaten by a falcon or something," Rose continued taking the package from her leg and opening the letter attached.

"But how does she carry anything. She's so small," Harry said looking at her and the size of the package.

"My mom and my sister, Ellie, are both really good at charms. They shrink everything, and then bewitch the packages to be weightless too," she replied still reading the letter. She squealed and said, "Hermione come read this! You aren't gonna believe it!"

Hermione read it and said, "Oh my gosh! This is going so much fun!"

"What?" Harry and Ron both asked.

"Wait! We have nothing to wear," Hermione said. Then they looked back at the letter and then at the package.

"You think?" Rose said eyeing the package.

"Would they?" Hermione asked looking at the package and then the girls looked at each other with their mischievous "could be" looks. Then they both grabbed the package and ran to the Gryffindor table, ripping the paper off.

"What is going on?!?" Harry asked fed up.

Extremely quickly, the girls explained;

"There's a ball!" Hermione started.

"Friday after next!" Rose said.

"A Welcoming Ball!"

"A Harvest Moon Ball!"

"We need dates!" Hermione said turning to Rose.

"What do you call these?" Rose replied gesturing to Ron and Harry.

"Do you want to go to the Harvest Moon Ball with me?" Rose _and_ Hermione asked Harry and Ron at the same time.

"What?" Harry and Ron replied, not having caught a word of what they said.

"Announcement!" Professor McGonagall said, quieting everyone. "We will be having a Harvest Moon Ball the Friday after next, the 13th, from eight o'clock in the evening to one o'clock in the morning. Formal dress is required. It is a masked ball, but you can invite a date. You may attempt to find your date and at midnight we will have the unmasking to see if you were correct. No one under fourth year can attend unless invited by an older student. We are offering before pictures of you and your date until midnight. Then, if you wish, you can get pictures after the unmasking." Whispers broke out throughout the Great Hall. "Before I lose your attention; your house's prefects have your schedules." Then she came up to Rose and said, "Miss Thorn, you will be attending classes with Miss Granger. You're books are in your classrooms. Have a good day."

"Good! And you'll have some classes with Harry and Ron too!" Hermione said excitedly. She eyed the package and then looked at Rose. "We still have an hour till classes start," she said slyly.

"Let's go!" said Rose, they grabbed the box and ran back to Rose's rooms. The guys followed totally confused.

As soon as they got through the portrait the girls opened the box. In it were two beautiful dresses.

One was dark blue and faded to white as you neared the neckline, like the ocean. It had rhinestones of various shades of blue all over it and it was made of a really breezy material, it was form fitting till it reached the hips, where it flared out. It also came with a seashell necklace, conk-shell bracelet, and starfish earrings. A pair of white shoes with three inch heels and sequin incrusted straps matched the dress perfectly. Underneath the dress was a mask that looked like it was made of seashells and sand. It came with a matching tiara that was made of sand, shell and mother-of-pearl, with a large salt-water pearl in the center.

The other was a deep, velvety red, like a rose. It had different layers that looked like petals, each a darker shade of red, and it had one strap that would magically hold the dress up. There was a slit that exposed the wearer's right leg, which a vine would wrap around. It looked like there was a vine that wrapped around their left arm also. This dress came with jewelry too, including a necklace with a simple ruby and emerald incrusted rose as a pendant, and a bracelet and earrings with metal roses on them. They came with a pair of green shoes with one strap across, with a peep-hole so you could see their toes, a rose on each shoe and, again, three inch heels. The mask was green with vines running all over it; the vines even had thorns and roses blooming on them and there was a matching tiara that seemed to be made of rose stems with roses blooming on it, an especially large one in the center. Thankfully, the thorns didn't hurt. There was a note with it, reading: "Caution, thorns are emotion-sensitive."

"They're beautiful," Hermione said.

"I think the blue one's for you, Hermione," Rose said handing her the dress, the jewelry, the mask, and the shoes.

"Yours is a bit literal, don't you think?" Hermione said looking at the rose necklace. "Why did your family send me a dress anyway?" she inquired.

"Actually, it probably isn't as noble as it looks," Rose replied. "Most likely, when they found out about the dance they went to buy me a dress. But when they found two that they liked so they sent both of them to me. But we can use magic to fit that dress to you. Think of it as a thank-you gift from me."

Rose put on her mask and Hermione followed. The masks formed to the shape of their faces.

"Thanks," Hermione held the gown up to her and both girls twirled around. "We'll be the prettiest girls at the Harvest Moon Ball." They burst out laughing just as Harry and Ron made it inside.

"We should really try to keep up with you two, and then maybe we'd understand why you're always laughing. What are those?" Harry said, a bit out of breath. The girls had just stuffed the dresses back in the box and hid them in the bedroom.

"We're not going to tell you," Hermione said with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Yeah, you'll just have to wait till the Friday after next," said Rose with a matching grin.

"That is if you're going. We are, with or without you two," Hermione said. "I'm not going to let Rose miss out on her first Hogwarts Ball."

"You know you're still wearing the masks don't you?" Harry pointed out. Rose and Hermione squeaked and threw their masks into Rose's bedroom.

"Well then you, at least, will be going with me," Ron said sliding his hands around Hermione's waist from behind and holding her close. She kissed him passionately. "Mmm, I'll take that as a yes, then?" She kissed him again.

"What about you, Harry?" Hermione asked, "Are you going to go?"

"Well, I have someone in mind that I'd like to take," Harry said as he looked at Rose, she blushed.

Rose went up to Harry, wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. "Yes, Harry. I'll go with you."

"No, not with you, someone else," he said and her face fell.

"What?" she said and he smiled. "Grr! Harry, you dirty, rotten, little liar," and she smiled too.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist," he replied as he pulled her into a hug.

"Yes, you could, you buttmuncher! You just didn't want to!" Rose retorted. _'Gosh, he smells good!'_ she thought as he held her close.

"More of my dad comes out every day," he grinned wickedly. _'We both fell for beautiful girls named after flowers,'_ he thought as he held on to her. _'She smells so good! I wish we could stay here forever.'_ He finally let go of her after a few minutes.

They moved to the chairs and the couch and talked for a while.

"We need to go to class," Hermione said looking at her watch.

"What do we have first?" Rose asked, not letting go of Harry.

"Muggle Studies," Hermione said, getting up from her spot on the couch next to Ron. Rose tried to get out of the armchair that she had been sharing with Harry, but fell back on top of him.

"Hmm, I like this position," Harry said, "It makes it easier for me to do this." And he kissed her for a good half a minute.

Hermione grabbed her books and asked, "So what is your first class, guys?"

"Divination, they're making us take it for one more year," Ron said looking at his schedule.

"Then we all have Transfiguration, History of Magic, and then lunch." Harry said looking at his schedule too. He finally helped Rose up and stood up himself.

"Well, I'll be good at Muggle Studies; my dad's a muggle, though his mom's a witch too. Hmm, go figure." Rose explained. "Though I wish I could take Divination."

"Are you completely mental?" Ron asked.

"Last time I checked, no. But I've always been interested in reading the future," Rose shrugged.

"I'll teach you all I know," Harry said and Hermione snorted.

"Not like that's saying much. You've slept through most of that class since the third year," Hermione said. "The only thing you could teach her is how to ride a broom."

"So," Harry replied, searching for the point.

"I've never ridden a broom, I'm afraid of heights," Rose interjected.

"Well, I'll have you ride with me the first time," Harry said wrapping his arms around her. "I won't let you fall."

"Come on, Rose, we're going to be late!" Hermione and Rose ran after giving Ron and Harry quick kisses goodbye.

"See you at Transfiguration!" Rose yelled over her shoulder.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

explaining the dresses a lil too thoroughly i know, but i wrote this a while ago and the dress actually turns out to be fairly important...for a dress.

if you don't push the lil blue button below and review, im likely to develop a stutter and its really hard to type out a stutter! p-p-p-please! dont' do this to me!!!! ;-) :-P


	7. Whispers & Notes

Hogwarts' Sleeping Beauty

**Chapter 7**

**Whispers and Notes**

In Muggle Studies, Professor Burble was doing roll call. He paused at Rose's name, and looked her over. He was an old man with white hair, thick glasses, and walked with a cane.

"Who can tell me what makes a light bulb glow?" he asked the class. Hermione and Roses hands were first in the air. "Miss Thorn." His voice sounded like a creaky floorboard.

"Well inside a bulb is a carbon filament that is coiled very tightly, when energy goes through the filament it causes friction when passing through the coils. Friction creates heat, making the filament glow, therefore creating light." Rose had known about electricity for years.

"How did you know that?" Hermione whispered.

"I went to muggle schools for elementary. I didn't even learn that I was a witch until I was ten; I wanted to get the phone from my sister and she was blocking the door between us, I blinked and I was in the room with the phone in my hand. Electricity was a unit in science in fourth grade," Rose explained in a hushed tone, though it was pointless. Professor Burble was talking about his days in Vietnam, on the magical division. Rather loudly. Before they knew it, class was over.

They were discussing class when Rose and Hermione entered Transfiguration. They sat down and waited for Harry and Ron to come in.

Just as the last bell was going to ring, Harry and Ron came in, breathing hard.

"Did you run all the way from Divination?" Rose inquired as Harry sat down next to her.

"Had to, the old bat ran over and the dang West Tower's so far away," Ron gasped, collapsing into the seat next to Hermione.

Professor McGonagall walked in and began writing on the blackboard. "Today we will be turning plates into clocks with alarms. Observe." She tapped the plate while saying "_Clutorga_" and it formed hands that told the time and let out a rooster call. "Now you."

The class began attempts to change their plates into clocks but only Hermione, of course, and Rose succeeded the first time. Ron's turned into a rooster and Harry's just let out a feeble squawk. Rose and Hermione laughed at Ron's rooster before Hermione turned it back into a plate.

"Watch this," Rose muttered something and tapped her clock on the north, south, east, and west points. When she pushed the alarm button it started singing "Good Morning, Beautiful" by Steve Holy.  
"Will it always sing the same song?" Harry asked, taking a break from his own plate.

"Yeah, until you change it. Just wave your wand over it and say the name of the song and who sang it," Rose silently declared herself and her best friend Elizabeth evil geniuses. She and Liz had come up with this spell last year when they got annoyed of waking up to the incessant beeping of alarm clocks. At first it was just a prank for her sister, so it was one of Ellie's ex-boyfriends singing in the shower, but they discovered that they could use any song.  
"Rose, could you help me out?" Harry asked after a few more feeble attempts.

"Here," she said, taking his hand in hers, "Flick your wand when you tap the plate and enunciate. _Cloo-TOR-ga_." She flicked his wrist. "Now you try."

He flicked his wrist while tapping the plate and said, "_Clutorga_," And amazingly it turned into a clock. Then, on a whim, he tapped his plate on the four points and whispered something. He pushed the alarm button and it started singing "Some Hearts" except it was Rose's voice. It was like he had recorded her while she was in the shower. Rose blushed. Ron and Hermione started dancing in their seats. Harry grinned.

Rose tried to make him turn it off. She scolded, "Harry," she turned to Hermione and whispered, "What's his middle name?"

"James," Hermione whispered back.

"James Potter!" she finished. "Turn that off right now!"

"Why?" he asked laughing. "You have a beautiful voice."

She just glared at him, and he noticed that her eyebrows pointed up.

"Are your eyebrows always like that?" he inquired genuinely curious.

"Yes, I was born that way. They grow in two different directions and meet in the middle. And you're changing the subject!" her fury increasing.

"But you're cute when your angry," he laughed. Her glare increased in intensity. "And now it's scaring me." He seemed to melt under her glare. He turned the alarm off.

"Bloody hell, mate, I'm surprised you've lasted this long!" Ron said leaning over to see Rose's face and Harry's, "Though it looks like you've gotten the crap scared out of you."

"I think I have." Harry said. Rose giggled and stopped glaring at Harry. "So you do have thorns." he stated regaining his composure.

She raised an eyebrow, "Did you miss what happened to the blonde git on the train yesterday. Because if you did, then you missed one heck of a show."

"No," Harry said defiantly, "If you hadn't punched Malfoy, I would have." He was still trying to regain some manner of dignity.

"Sure, but I didn't hear any comeback from you when he insulted us," her eyebrow was still cocked.

"Grr," he growled.

"Hey, that's my word!" she playfully hit him and they both smiled.

At the end of class, the four headed to History of Magic. It was fairly uneventful; actually it was so boring that even Hermione nearly nodded off. The only thing that kept Harry awake was the notes between him and Rose. It was easy since they were sitting right next to each other, they didn't even have to pass the paper.

_**Harry**__: So how's your first day so far?_

_**Rose**__: Easy. The only thing that's hard right now is fighting the urge to fall asleep. _(Harry laughed.)

_**Harry**__: What are your favorite classes in the U.S.?_

_**Rose**__: I'm good at Charms and Transfiguration. I have some issues in Defense class._

_**Harry**__: Ha! That's my best class. I know a ton of advanced spells._

_**Rose**__: How?_

_**Harry**__: I learned the Patronus Charm in my third year because Dementors affect me horribly. I also learned a lot of spells when I was in the Triwizard Tournament in my fourth year and some in my fifth year when I started a defense club called Dumbledore's Army._

_**Rose**__: Wow! Could you teach me? Or tutor me? Or whatever you want to call it? Please!_

_**Harry**__: Sure. I'll come by your common room tonight after dinner._

_**Rose**__: Oh, I can't, I'll be busy. Could we do it like Friday? That's pretty much my only free day._

_**Harry**__: Sure, no problem. What's up?_

_**Rose**__: Homework, teacher meetings, and girl's night with Hermione Thursday…and we talk for like 3 hours every night._

_**Harry**__: O.k. _

_**Rose**__Thanks. Just don't get in trouble. And maybe Ron and Hermione shouldn't come; I don't want my couch to only remind me of them making out! Tee hee. Do you need any help with anything?_

_**Harry**__: Umm, yeah, I can't dance._

_**Rose**__: Ballroom or freestyle?_

_**Harry**__: Let's just stick to ballroom. Thanks._

_**Rose**__: no problem. This is going to be fun. I feel like an evil jenyus, tee hee._

_**Harry**__: jenyus?_

_**Rose**__: never mind, me and Liz thing. See you Friday. Much love, Rose._

Harry looked a bit taken aback and puzzled at this last sentence and wrote: _much love?_

_**Rose**__: yeah, it's like "Sincerely." I write it whenever I send something to my friends. If I actually love someone it'd be more like "Love," "With all my heart," etc. You know, stuff like that. _

_**Harry**__: Oh, I see._

Just then, the bell rang signaling the end of the period. As they left, Harry asked, "Did anyone notice what Binns was talking about?"

"No, even I couldn't pay attention," Hermione said.

"I got it covered," Rose said, "I taped it all."

"But you can't use muggle gizmos in Hogwarts, they go haywire," Hermione said. Harry and Ron knew this because Hermione spent years hammering it through their thick skulls so it would stick in their brains.

"No, magically. It gets taped onto my wand. When I want to hear it again it'll replay." She tapped her ear with her wand twice and it started replaying Binns' lecture.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

there just aren't enough spells to do all that we wish we could do...so i invented a few! let me know what you think!


	8. Spells, Dancing & a lot more kissing

Hogwarts' Sleeping Beauty

**Chapter 8**

**Spells, Dancing, and a lot more Kissing**

The rest of the week seemed to both drag on and fly by for Harry and Rose. Before they knew it, it was Friday and dinner was over. Hermione and Rose headed back to Rose's rooms while Harry and Ron went briefly back to the Gryffindor dorm.

In the dorm, Harry hurriedly showered and changed into jeans, a t-shirt and a hoodie sweatshirt. He grabbed the invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map and rushed back to the common room. He was almost to the portrait hole when Ron pointed out that he had forgotten his wand on his bedside table.

Things weren't much smoother in Rose's rooms. Her hair was hurriedly thrown into a ponytail and she was frantically looked through her trunk trying to find some ballroom music and her dancing shoes (yes it mattered which kind of shoe she wore).

"Hermione, have you found my salsa shoes, all I can find are these Stilettos that my sister put in here," Rose called to Hermione who was looking in her walk in closet.

"Found them, though I don't think Harry will mind if you wear those!" Hermione yelled back. Rose threw a shoe at her.

"Good, now we can waltz, foxtrot, salsa and all that jazz," she said taking the shoes from Hermione and laying them on her bed. She changed into her most comfortable jeans (they had holes in the knees, but she didn't care) and a tank top. For good measure, she put on some eyeliner and mascara, and quick applied some lip gloss just as Harry opened the portrait.

"See you later, Rose, Harry," Hermione said as she left.

"What should we start with? Defense or dancing?" Rose inquired as she came out of the bathroom.

Harry couldn't help but stare. _'Damn I'm lucky, she looks great no matter what she wears!'_ a little voice from a corner of his mind said _'Even if it's only a towel.'_

_'He must like what he sees.'_ Rose thought, noticing his stare. _'If he thinks he got lucky seeing me in a towel, wait till he sees me in a bikini. His jaw might drop off.'_ She giggled.

"Err, let's start with defense," Harry shook himself back to earth. He took his wand out. "You know how to disarm?"

With a flash, Rose drew her wand and Harry felt his fly out of his hand. Rose caught it neatly with a grin.

"Well, that answers that question," Harry said as Rose threw his wand back to him. "Can you stun?"

This time he was ready for it and blocked it, but Rose silently cast another when his guard was down. She rushed over to catch him before he hurt himself. In the process she managed to get under him and she ended up with her arm supporting his neck and cradling his head. His body practically squished the rest of her, and she was lucky to be sitting up.

"Ennervate," Rose said and Harry returned to consciousness.

"Can you please just say 'yes' or 'no'?" Harry asked looking into her smoky green eyes.

"But where's the fun in that?" Rose smiled, gazing into his emerald eyes.

"I just don't want someone to get hurt," Harry said thinking of what had happened with Ginny and him, "But I guess we've both had our share of sour relationships."

Chad and Julius' eyes came into her mind. "I won't hurt you, Harry. As long as you remember to explain why you walk away," Rose whispered, knowing exactly what he meant. They sat there about an inch away from each other.

Then Rose slightly bent and kissed Harry. It was slow and passionate. The kiss intensified when Rose felt his tongue against her lower lip. She opened her mouth a bit wider thinking _'Thank God I just brushed my teeth!'_ Harry explored her mouth enthusiastically, not wanting it to end. He sat up with her, pulling her closer. Her arms found their way around his neck and her hands went through his already messy hair. His hands went around her waist and then up to her hair. With a quick tug, the elastic band came out and her chestnut hair fell out of its ponytail. He ran his fingers through her hair. _'I hate time! It goes too fast!_' he couldn't help but think, their lip-lock unbroken.

Finally, Rose pulled back, her eyes bright.

"What? Is something wrong?" Harry asked breathing hard.

"Well, what happened to the lesson?" she asked wryly.

"Patronuses are going to have to wait till I can find a boggart," Harry replied with a grin.

"What about the dancing?" she was persistent. "Have you ever kissed while you tangoed?" she inquired in a very seductive voice. It sent shivers down Harry's spine. Good shivers.

"Sounds like fun," Harry stood up and help Rose to her feet. "We could use the Room of Requirement," he suggested.

"I thought you couldn't dance, though?" Rose said and she raised an eyebrow.

"I can, just not very well. Besides what's wrong with a little practice," Harry said pulling her towards the portrait hole.

"Harry Potter, you are full a white lies," Rose stated, smiling up at him.

"No, I've just been enchanted by a beautiful girl," he said pulling her close to him.

"So now is everyone going to call me 'The Girl Who Charmed the Boy Who Lived'?" she replied, scrunching up her nose at the name.

"It's always a possibility," he scrunched his nose back at her. She giggled.

He held her hand and they went, under the cover of the invisibility cloak, to the Room of Requirement.

This time the room was equipped with a CD player (that ran on batteries), a row of different kinds of dancing shoes, and surprisingly, outfits for certain dances. They decided to start with the basics.

After a few frustrating minutes (Harry) and stepped on toes (Rose) they decided that a dancing spell was the best (and least painful) way to go.

"I didn't know there was a spell for that," Harry said intrigued after Rose cast it. He also didn't know that Rose had just made it up.

"Well, let's see if it works," she pointed her wand at the CD player and the music began.

They started with the waltz. Harry danced perfectly, he didn't even stumble. In fact, he was so graceful, that he almost made Rose stumble. Almost.

"Good God, you're perfect," he stated with a sigh.

"No, not perfect," she said as the music started to slow down.

"Perfect enough for me," Harry said and he dipped her.

She just smiled and kissed him. Then the music changed to a quickstep. It was too fast to talk. They sidestepped, turned running, and finished with a slide that got them both laughing.

"Where's that tango that you promised?" Harry asked when they stopped for a break. She just smiled and pointed her wand at the CD player. He stood and helped her up.

You know those movies, when a secret agent goes undercover at a ball and ends up dancing the tango. How it's so perfect and almost seductive. That's exactly what it was like between Rose and Harry.

Years of dance lessons and Rose's spell caused them to dance like there was no tomorrow. They didn't even need to talk, they moved as one.

But as the song ended, Harry said, "No kissing, but I can't deny that it was fun."

"I'll make up for it," Rose said breathless. She felt like she'd just been swept into the most perfect fairytale ever. Before he could try to kiss her, she flicked her wand and the song started up again.

He dipped her, spun her, and even pulled a pink and white rose out of thin air. It was almost perfect. All the while, both Harry and Rose tried to figure out why she had pulled back…again. She just felt like something bad was going to happen.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

duh duh DUH!!! can you say _foreshadowing_? tango scene totally taken from the movie True Lies w/ Arnold Swarzenegger or however it is that you spell his name. yeah, lots of fun. REPLY!!! please?lol


	9. Bitter Ex's & the Duel

Hogwarts' Sleeping Beauty

**Chapter 9**

**Bitter Ex's and the Duel**

After a few more dances, they called it a night. Harry took the Marauder's Map and tried to give Rose the cloak but she wouldn't let him.

"Well at least take this, my dear Lady of the Flowers," he offered her the rose, which she accepted with a smile. "You remember the way, don't you?" he asked before they left.

"Yeah, besides you'll know if something happens," she gave him a quick kiss and left. He headed back to the Gryffindor dorm, still puzzled about what she had said.

"How am I supposed to know if something happens to her?" he asked himself out loud. As he approached the portrait of the Fat Lady he noticed something important missing. The Fat Lady.

Rose walked back towards her rooms, stroking the velvety petals of the rose, thinking. She wasn't sure how, but she knew that if anything happened to her (which she had a bad feeling that something would) that Harry would know and be able to help. She turned down a corridor, unaware that someone was following her.

"So who are you, his new slut?" a female voice said from behind her. Rose whirled around. There was a girl, about her age, with flame-red hair. Her voice was riddled with venom, and her glare was like icy daggers.

"One, I don't know you or who 'he' is; and two, you have no right calling me a slut, the closest I've been to losing my virginity was a French kiss," Rose glared right back at the girl. "Why are you his old one?"

"I know that you're ruining my chances with Harry Potter," she replied acidly.

"Are you that Ginny girl," Rose wondered aloud. "It'd make sense. You do have the right hair color."

"Yeah, I'm Ginny Weasley. Now who are you to steal him from me?"

"I'm not 'stealing' him from you. You cheated on him; he found out, and he broke up with you. Did you know that you broke his heart? He loved you and you threw your relationship out the window to screw some Slytherin. Not that that would matter to you, you probably only liked him for the fame." Rose spat back her. "And now you think that you can call _me_ a slut? Ha! That's a good one, since _you're_ the one who slept around." There was no laughter in Rose's voice.

"You ruined everything!" Ginny screamed as Rose turned to walk away.

Rose turned back and said simply, "No, you did."

She started to walk down the corridor when she heard Ginny shout, "_Rictusempra_!" Rose managed to whip her wand out and block just in time, before shouting back; "_Petrificus_ _Totalus_!" but Ginny blocked it. The furious redhead yelled "_Avis_!" a bang and small singing birds appeared, distracting Rose enough for Ginny to silently curse her. Rose wasn't quick enough and fell into unconsciousness, the rose landing next to her hand.

Unfortunately for Ginny, Harry was walking back to Rose's room when he heard the noise and ran to see what it was. He walked into their corridor just as Rose fell to the ground.

"Ginny, what's going on?" he asked his ex-girlfriend mildly. Then he saw Rose lying on the floor. "_Expelliarmus_!" he shouted before she could cast a spell. "If you ever come near her again, I'll make you sorry to be alive! Now go!" his voice was deep with anger and he glared at Ginny. "You can get your wand in the common room." He sent her wand to the Gryffindor common room as she ran off.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

really short chpt i know. srry, tell me what you think of insane psycho-Ginny!


	10. A Cold Rose & Death's Touch

Hogwarts' Sleeping Beauty

**Chapter 10**

**A Cold Rose and Death's Touch**

He ran over to Rose's form on the ground and revived her with a quick "_Ennervate_."

Her eyes opened slowly and she tried to sit up but fell back. Rose gingerly felt the back of her head and winced. She was so dizzy and disoriented, and she felt a cold sensation creeping into her arms and legs.

Harry picked her up and stuck her wand and the rose in his pocket. He carried Rose all the way back to her bedroom and laid her down on the bed, putting the rose next to her pillow. She was having problems recognizing him and her eyes wouldn't focus, so she just let him carry her.

Harry was about to leave when she said, quietly pleading, "Wait. Please don't leave. Is that you, Harry? Could you just stay here with me awhile? I don't understand what happened." She sounded so scared, and shaken. She couldn't stop trembling, like the time she had driven the car through a garage door.

"Yeah, it's me. I'll stay," Harry said softly, trying to soothe her. He gave her his sweatshirt and when she still wouldn't stop shaking he tucked her under the covers. He pulled a chair up from her vanity and sat next to her bed.

"What happened? How'd I get here? I remember dueling with that girl Ginny, but that's it," she said shivering under the blankets, clutching the rose.

"She stunned you just as I turned up. But you seem to be reacting to it like you've been electrocuted," he said taking the rose from her and setting it on the bedside table, holding her outstretched hand.

"More like a car wreck," she said shakily. "Harry, I'm cold."

"Do you want another blanket?" he asked concerned. He felt her forehead to see if she had a temperature. She was just cold, icy to the touch. "What do you want me to do?"

She could tell that he was trying to help. "Come under the covers with me."

"What?" Harry was in awkward confusion.

"You always radiate body heat. P-please, Harry, I'm so c-c-cold." It was the chilled stutter that made him forget what people would think. He went around and crawled in behind her, trying to warm up her thin body.

"What happened to me, Harry," Rose asked curling up next to him, shivering. "This c-c-can't be n-normal."

"I don't know my little flower; we'll go to the Hospital Wing tomorrow if you aren't feeling better." He held her close, hoping that his never-ending supply of heat would flow into her. "All you need is a little warmth and you'll be back to your self."

It was a long night. Neither could fall asleep because of Rose's shaking. Harry got up dozens of times to get her hot chocolate, but nothing helped. Frustrated, Rose finally told Harry to get Hermione, that maybe she could find out what was wrong.

Harry called Hermione (a communication spell causing wands to act like cell phones) and in about ten minutes they heard her come through the portrait hole.

"What is so important that you would wake me up at one o'clock in the morning?" she yawned as she came into Rose's bedroom. "And Harry, why are you in Rose's bed?" she shot him a wary glance.

"I'm c-c-cold, and I can't warm up!" Rose stuttered.

"What do you have on?" Hermione asked, she almost didn't want to know the answer, but she knew that Rose wouldn't call her over for something as stupid as being cold.

"I've got j-jeans, a tank t-top, a sweatshirt, two pairs of s-s-socks, a quilted c-cover, two fleece blankets, and Harry as my temporary f-furnace. I have also had about f-fifteen c-c-cups of hot chocolate and Harry c-cast a warming spell. And I'm STILL c-c-cold!" Rose was still shivering uncontrollably. "What's wrong with me?" she pleaded with Hermione.

Hermione came over and sat in the chair that Harry had left by her bed and felt her forehead. It was cold to the touch.

"What happened to her?" Hermione asked Harry. Rose and Harry sat up while Harry explained what had happened after the duel.

"She said that I had ruined everything between her and Harry, but I just replied that it was her fault for sleeping around on him and she attacked me," Rose explained through _another_ cup of hot chocolate. "We mostly blocked each other's spells but she distracted me and then I blacked out."

"I scared Ginny off with a threat, and revived Rose with '_Ennervate_'. She woke up but couldn't focus or recognize anything. I had to carry her back here. And she won't stop shaking." Harry continued.

"It was that trembling feeling you get when you get into a car crash, but then I got cold," Rose pulled the blankets tighter around her and snuggled closer to Harry.

"I don't think that Ginny hit you with a simple stunning spell," Hermione concluded after listening to their story, "Unless you have some weird magical immune system malfunction. I've never seen or read about anything like this."

"I'll be right back," Harry whispered into Rose's ear as he got up and headed to the bathroom.

"So how'd Harry end up with you in bed?" Hermione asked, this question had been burning a hole in her brain and she couldn't keep it in anymore.

"Are you kidding? Did you seriously not notice that he never gets cold?" Rose asked (her voice was a bit steadier after she got the hot liquid in her.) "He is always warm! I noticed last night and today during class, when you and I are shivering, he still perfectly warm!"

"Right and you like him," they both smiled until Rose started trembling again. "What could this be? Maybe we should take you to the Hospital Wing?"

"No, let's wait. Maybe it's nothing and it'll clear up once I get some sleep?" Rose said, not wanting to worry anyone else.

"That's just it! You can't sleep because you can't get comfortable!" Hermione said defiantly. "Madam Pomphrey may have seen this before! She could fix…" Hermione stopped and had that far away look she gets when she has a 'Eureka!' moment. "I know what this is," she said quietly, she was still looking out into space.

"What?" Harry asked, coming back from the bathroom and sliding in behind Rose again.

"It's called Death's Touch," Hermione said finally coming out of her daze.

"Am I going to die?" Rose asked fear increased her shivers to a violent vibrating.

Harry tightened his hold around her. "No, I won't let you," he whispered fiercely into her ear.

"It does exactly what's happening to you; you get so cold that you can't bear it anymore. Most, out of the few cases that there are, commit suicide, thinking that if they're going to Hell, at least they'll be warm. You don't actually die from it, it's just a suicidal inducer," Hermione said grimly. Seeing Rose's face she said, "Don't worry, we won't let you die. We'll find the cure or counter-curse to it."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Pretty. But why don't we take you to McGonagall or Madam Pomphrey to make sure?" Hermione asked calmly. Rose nodded. She tried to stand up but she got dizzy and had to sit back down.

"I'll carry you," Harry said scooping her up as easily as you would pick up a kitten.

"It's a good thing you're so strong," Rose said laying her head on his shoulder.

"Well, it's a good thing you're so light. How are you so skinny?" he asked a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Picky eater," she said simply. "When I find something I like, I eat a lot of it. It also helps that I burn it off quickly." She smiled faintly and closed her eyes.

"What do you like?" Hermione asked. She had never seen Rose eat much of anything, except bacon.

"Chocolate, almost anything sweet, almost anything salty, popcorn, not kettle corn, meat, definitely chicken and steak, very few vegetables, most fruit, except grapefruit, it's just weird. And I disagree that tomatoes are a fruit, if you can't put it in a fruit salad or on fruit pizza then it isn't a fruit. Pineapple and grapes are the best," she said in a sleepy tone. Her quivering had gone down to a minimal shiver.

"You talk a lot when you're cold," Harry said, a broad grin lighting up his face.

"You should see me when I've eaten too much sugar and have something exciting to say," she started smiling too, not opening her eyes. "It's hilarious when I'm talking to my best friend Elizabeth, and just found out that her boyfriend brought me a date. We go into super, high speed, giggly, laugh you're googlaphonic butt off mode. It's also funny when we have a video recorder and, again, have had too much sugar, and a room that happens to have stuffed animals and a few of my brother's pretend weapons in it…after midnight. If you could see me in those videos you might rethink your opinion of my disposition," she gave a feeble laugh.

"What's googlaphonic mean?" Harry asked Hermione. Hermione shrugged.

"Googlaphonic is a word that my dad made up. It means about the same thing as hilarious, except it sounds funnier," Rose answered, never opening her eyes. "Isn't it kind of funny that when I'm talking I don't realize how unbearably cold I am?"

"Yeah," was all Harry could say.

101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

googlaphonic:(adj) meaning extremely funny, like so funny you can't stop laughing and start crying and nearly pee your pants from laughing so hard! my dad made it up:-D :-P


	11. Cures & Bad Dreams

Hogwarts' Sleeping Beauty

**Chapter 11**

**Cures and Bad Dreams**

They reached the Hospital Wing within a few minutes. Harry sat Rose on a cot as Hermione woke Madam Pomphrey.

"What happened?" Madam Pomphrey asked, coming out in a dressing gown and slippers. Harry explained the duel and Hermione's theories. Hermione had gone to get Ron, knowing that he would want to know what's going on.

"Death's Touch, yes that would explain the chills and the dizziness," she said looking Rose over. Then she turned to Harry, "Could you please get Professor McGonagall while I examine Miss Thorn?"

Harry looked at Rose in distress, he really didn't want to leave, but when she nodded he said, "Sure. I'll be right back." He gave Rose's hand a brief squeeze and walked out of the ward.

Madam Pomphrey asked her a lot of questions about what spell had hit her. When, where, what happened afterward, if she had any previous symptoms like this to a spell, how long ago she was stunned, anything and everything under the moon. She grimaced when Rose told her when she had gotten hit, and gave her a look that asked 'Well, why didn't you come here sooner?' but kept her mouth closed.

Finally Hermione, Ron, Harry, Professor McGonagall arrived accompanied by Professor Lupin (Defense Against the Dark Arts, he came back after the attack on the school the previous year). Harry immediately came and sat on the edge of her bed and held her hand, and Hermione and Ron came and stood next to her bed.

"Did you hear Miss Weasley say anything after her distraction charm?" Lupin asked standing next to Harry.

"No, it was nonverbal," Rose replied. She was shivering violently again without Harry as her heat source.

"What happened immediately after Mr. Potter revived you?" McGonagall inquired, standing at the foot of the bed.

"I tried to sit up but I was too dizzy, I felt the lump in the back of my head, and Harry carried me to my room. It wasn't until we got there that I realized how c-cold I was," Rose said. "When I told him he got me some blankets and hot chocolate, refusing to leave until I warmed up."

Harry took over, Rose's voice was getting shaky and talking seemed to take a lot of effort. "When that obviously didn't work I had Hermione come over to try to find out what was wrong. She thinks that Ginny hit her with Death's Touch and masked it over with a stunning spell." He intentionally neglected to inform the teachers that he had shared a bed with Rose in an attempt to warm her up. "When Hermione came to that conclusion we brought her here. She still can't stand up without getting dizzy and almost falling back down. I had to carry her."

"Well, let's just see if that's what this is," Madam Pomphrey said as she slowly swept her wand over Rose's body. She nodded gravely towards Professor McGonagall. "It's Death's Touch,"

"You can cure it can't you?" Hermione asked taking Rose's other hand. Her voice quivered a bit, like she was on the verge of tears; she didn't want to lose her new best friend.

"Oh, of course I can! It's not that. That's easy," Madam Pomphrey said brightly. Rose, Harry, Hermione, and even Ron let out a breath they didn't know they were holding. She waved her wand over Rose again and murmured something and Rose stop shaking. She then went over to a cabinet and took out a bottle, poured some into a glass and had Rose drink it. Steam came out her ears, signifying that it was a Pepperup potion.

"What worries us is that Miss Weasley preformed that curse," Lupin said grimly. "That's very dark and powerful magic, well beyond a sixth year's knowledge."

"How could she learn that?" Rose asked, shedding blankets.

"I don't know, but everyone should keep an eye on her. And it's probably not a very good idea to travel anywhere alone," Lupin replied, obviously concerned.

"She will be severely punished, I can assure you," McGonagall said. "And I agree with Professor Lupin. You should always be accompanied by Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, or Miss Granger. Miss Granger, tomorrow we will put a bed in Miss Thorn's room so she is always protected, but tonight you will have to make due. Now I suggest that you all go to bed. Good night."

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Rose all got up and left the Hospital Wing, heading back to Rose's room.

"Why don't we all just stay in Rose's rooms tonight? Hermione and I could stay on the couch and Harry can share a bed with Rose," Ron suggested as they were walking back.

"Ron," Harry said, "that has to be the smartest thing you've ever said." Rose giggled and Ron looked confused, like he wasn't sure whether to thank Harry, or punch him. Seeing his face, Hermione giggled too.

As soon as they arrived, everyone transfigured their clothes into their pajamas (except Rose, she just changed) and Hermione transfigured the couch into a queen-sized bed. After a nightcap (a cup of hot chocolate) they all headed to bed.

Rose couldn't keep herself from being pleased that all Harry slept in was a pair of sweatpants. They stayed up talking for a little while before Harry fell asleep.

Rose stayed awake, and her vision slowly adjusted to the minimal light. The moon was out, and Rose could see how sweet, almost angelic, Harry's face looked in the moonlight. It was about 2:30 in the morning when Rose finally drifted off. Unfortunately her dreams weren't nearly as sweet.

_She was running through the halls, looking for something. She threw open doors and ran on, the moon her only light. She was cold, unbearably cold, but she kept searching._

_Suddenly she was on the Astronomy Tower, when she heard a harsh voice say, "You'll never find him, he'll never love you!"_

_She whipped around and there was Ginny Weasley. "You see, he's down where you're going." She pointed over the edge and cackled evilly. You could see Harry's lifeless body on the ground._

"_Nooo!" she screamed. She turned to look back at Ginny when she felt herself being pushed over the edge. She was falling off of the Astronomy Tower. Just as she was about to hit the ground..._

Rose woke up with a start and sat up. She rubbed her eyes, trying to rub away that jolting feeling when she noticed her skin was clammy.

Unfortunately Harry felt her sit up.

"What's wrong?" he asked groggily, propping himself up on his side.

Rose started crying. "Oh, Harry it was horrible. I was looking for you and then you were dead, and I think Ginny pushed you off of the Astronomy Tower and then she pushed me off!" she explained in a rush. "I was so scared!"

"Shh, don't worry, nothing has happened," he pulled her into his arms and stroked her hair while she cried onto his chest. "It's okay, we're fine. It was all just a bad dream," he whispered in a soothing voice, trying to calm her down.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up." Rose cried. Harry laughed. "What?" she asked, in an almost hurt voice.

"You're apologizing for having a bad dream?" Harry laughed softly. "That's why I'm here; to comfort you. I don't have to be here, I _want_ to be here."

"Oh, Harry," her crying got quieter. "What would I do without you?" but she thought of his dead body at the base of the tower and gave a particularly loud sob.

"Don't talk like I'm going to disappear," he lifted her chin so she was looking into his emerald eyes. "I would rather die than see you get hurt. But I wouldn't let myself be killed as long as I knew it would bring you pain. Don't _ever_ forget that." Rose nodded. Harry pulled her into a slow and sweet kiss.

Feeling much better in Harry's arms, Rose finally fell into a dreamless sleep. Harry stayed awake to make sure she slept soundly, but her breathing became slow and even, and a small smile graced her sleeping face.

He found himself wishing this moment would last forever. The moon lit her ivory skin and gave her chestnut hair a dark shine. Her lips were perfect in the small smile that came with dreamless slumber. The only thing that would have made it better was if her smoky green sunflower-like eyes were open and glittering in the moonlight through her long dark lashes. And, for the moment at least, she was Harry's beautiful, moonlit Rose.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

ahh, lamour. no other author's comments! please supply you own!


	12. title too long again grr

Hogwarts' Sleeping Beauty

**Chapter 12**

**Morning Songs, Broomsticks, and a Useful Spell**

Harry woke up late the next morning with Rose still in his arms. She looked just as beautiful in the morning's rays as she did in the moonbeams.

He looked at the clock on the bedside table over her shoulder. It was nearly 10:30. He didn't want to wake her up but knew he couldn't get up without rousing her from her peaceful slumber. He just laid there wondering and gazing at the innocence that came with sleep.

He could hear Hermione and Ron wake up and start talking quietly through the door. The door silently opened and an extremely well rested-looking Ron and Hermione crept in.

"Awh isn't that sweet!" Hermione whispered.

"Shh! She's still asleep!" Harry said so quietly that it was barely audible.

"Oh!" Hermione smiled and she and Ron left as silently as they had come.

In a sudden epiphany, Harry remembered Transfiguration class the day before and sang,

"_Good morning beautiful. _

_How was you're night?_

_Mine was wonderful, with you by my side. _

_I wish I'd, wake up each morning to see your sweet face. _

_It's a, Good Morning Beautiful day!"_

It was almost the exact same song that she had charmed her alarm clock to sing.

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at Harry. He had no idea that she had been waiting for someone to wake her up with that very song since she was 12. She already loved his voice. It was a little lower than a tenor but not low enough to be a baritone. She leaned in and kissed him, her own 'good morning' for him.

"Thank you," was all she said. Harry was grinning and silently congratulating himself. He didn't think he was a particularly good singer but he had just proven himself wrong.

"Do you sing often?" Rose asked, still smiling.

"No, not really. Unless you ask my shower head, it would have a different opinion. But, really, I've never had a lesson in my life," Harry laughed.

Rose's giggles turned into a laugh. "I love to sing. I always auditioned for musicals and honor choir. I started singing when I was maybe 12. I got a duet in a school musical. I'm a soprano, the highest pitched voice, and I was the only one who could hit the high note and not break anything…instantly. And now I'm beginning that just-woken-up-early-morning babble thing where I don't realize what I'm saying and normally end up blurting out something that I'd rather be kept private," Harry laughed at this last comment. She shrugged and said, "Oh well, whatcha gonna do?"

"I think we need to get up. It's probably not a good idea to leave Ron unsupervised with a magic table for very long," Harry said and Rose tried to snuggle closer into the blankets.

"But it's so warm," Rose's eyes got big and her mouth formed a small pout. It always worked with her best friend Liz. Once Liz had tried her 'puppy-dog' pout, but it just wasn't nearly as effective.

"Oh," Harry sighed. The puppy-dog pout was working! "No fair!" he said, but she was merciless. "Fine," he said after a couple more seconds.

Rose smiled. He shifted onto his back and she laid her head on his shoulder. They both closed their eyes and just laid there.

"Sing for me," Harry whispered, not opening his eyes.

Rose didn't usually sing for anybody on a whim. But today she did anyway. She decided to sing the ending part of "Part of Your World" from The Little Mermaid.

"_What would I give to live where you are? _

_What would I pay, to stay here beside you? _

_What would I do to see you, smiling at me? _

_Where would we walk? _

_Where would we run,_

_If we could stay all day in the sun? _

_Just you and me, and I would be, part of your world."_

Harry smiled at her song, what it meant, and just at her sweet voice singing it. He opened his eyes and kissed her softly.

"Hmm," she sighed, "Do you still think we should get up now?"

"Probably," Harry answered.

"Grr, it's a weekend!" Rose tried to snuggle into Harry again.

"Good then I can teach you how to fly," Harry said sitting up and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed.

"No," she said stubbornly. "I am not going in the air. I'd love to fly, but I'd rather not die an early death."

"I wouldn't let you fall," Harry stood up with a pretended look like he was hurt by her words.

"No, I'm not riding a broom. You can't make me." Rose really shouldn't have given Harry a challenge. Bad things happen.

He got a wicked grin and came over to her side of the bed. "Wanna bet?" he scooped her out of bed and spun her around saying "Oh please, oh please, oh PLEASE!"

"Oh, fine! But tomorrow we're going swimming!" Rose said finally. "Can you please put me down now?" she asked.

"Not a chance," Harry's grin was paired with that mischievous glint in his emerald eyes as he carried her into the kitchen.

"Oi! Good morning lovebirds!" Ron said as soon as they entered.

"Look whose talking," Rose replied once Harry had set her gently on the ground after a final spin. Indeed, Hermione was enfolded in Ron's long arms, strengthened from relentless hours of Quidditch practice. They just smiled and looked at each other.

"What are our plans for this lovely Saturday?" Hermione inquired after everyone had gotten breakfast and started eating.

"I'm taking Rose down to the Quidditch pitch to go flying. Do you guys want to come?" Harry said after swallowing a mouthful of waffles.

Ron looked at Hermione. She gave him a small 'I don't care if you don't' look and he said, "Sure, maybe Hermione won't be so scared to go higher than ten feet if I'm steering," Hermione gave him the slightest of cute glares.

"I'm not afraid, just _concerned_," Hermione said defensively.

"Be careful, Ron," Rose said noticing Hermione's look, "or you might be sleeping alone on the couch tonight." Harry chuckled.

"Sorry, Mione," he apologized, sheepishly but sincerely.

"Of course, Won-won," Hermione grinned a bit evilly. Ron and Harry winced at the nickname.

"What, you've already come up with nicknames?" Rose said a bit confused by the guys' reactions.

"Won-won was Lavender Brown's nickname for him when they were dating last year," Harry explained. Hermione gave Ron a sympathetic look and a sweet kiss before they continued eating.

After breakfast, they all dressed fairly warmly and headed down to the Quidditch pitch. Harry had his Firebolt on his shoulder and Ron had his Cleensweep Eleven, and they were very involved in their conversation about Quidditch…go figure. They didn't even notice that they'd entered the girls' locker room until Hermione and Rose yelled to get their attention.

They walked onto the pitch with a goofy-looking grin of embarrassment (Harry), and extremely red ears (Ron).

Rose was still wary about riding on a stick, even a magical flying stick.

"Uhh, Harry! I'm not sure about this," she said, slowly backing away.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked concerned.

"I'm scared of heights," she squeaked. Harry pulled her into a comforting hug.

"I will never let you fall," he whispered so only she could hear. He stood back, held out his hand and asked, "Do you trust me?"

"What?" she recognized that line from a movie she had seen when she was a kid.

"Do you trust me?" he asked again.

Freaky.

"Yes," she answered uncertainly, she half expected for him to yell 'then jump!'

Instead he just smiled. "Then don't worry."

Harry straddled the broomstick and pushed off. He shot up and flew back down to hover next to Rose.

"Just do what I did except you don't have to push off," he instructed.

"Not quite," she said sitting sidesaddle like she had on rails for most of her life. "The only thing I ride astride is a horse." Harry _almost_ rolled his eyes but Rose cut him off with a slight glare. She got comfortable and he leaned forward against her to get them going again.

She had been sitting a little in front of him, so when they soared up she slid back into his arms. With a little grin, Harry flew higher. Rose had a death grip on the wood in front of her.

Harry flew out of the Quidditch arena and over the grounds. As he flew over the Lake, Rose gasped.

It was beautiful. The lake's waters glittered in the sunlight as the giant squid raised a few tentacles and waved them lazily. Harry flew closer to the edge of the forest. Everything in it was a bright green with a few flowers here and there. But as they flew, they heard Ron yell at Harry.

"What'd he say?" Rose asked Harry, she couldn't quite hear what Ron had said.

"He wants to race," Harry replied still looking back. Rose looked back too and saw Hermione with a stern and almost panicked look, which could only mean that Hermione had just as many misgivings as Rose did, if not more.

"How about you?" Harry asked with a sly grin. "Do you want to race?"

"Umm, I don't know."

"Come on, we'll beat them easy. I'm a Seeker," Harry retorted. Rose just snorted.

He gave her the puppy-dog pout.

'_No fair, he's using my trick against me!'_ Rose thought, but she couldn't resist. _'Hip-hop! It's working!'_ he was too cute for his own good.

"Fine," she replied unable to withstand the adorable look any longer. Harry just smiled. She gave him a slight glare and simply said, "Grr."

Harry laughed and replied in an extremely sexy tone, "You know you love me."

She answered with a playful, almost purring noise that was just as seductive. Harry's eyebrows rose but she kissed him before he could say anything.

As they kissed Rose did the purring thing again, making his lips vibrate. He enjoyed it and deepened the kiss. Rose had to shift so she was facing him; her neck was starting to hurt.

They broke apart when they heard Ron yell, "Oi! Sometime today, please!" Harry and Rose just laughed. They resettled themselves and flew to their starting positions.

"From here, over Hagrid's house, back across the lake and through the middle hoop on the Quidditch pitch," Ron said once Harry had flown up beside him and Hermione.

"Okay," replied Harry, "…1…2…3!" and they shot off. Hermione and Rose were similar in many ways: they were both flat against the broom handles, they had their extremely hot guys (whom they had almost complete power over…tee hee) pressing against them, and they both clung to the broom handles with white knuckles thinking, _'Oh God! We're gonna die! We're ALL gonna DIE!'_

It was a close race till they got to Hagrid's house, where they were supposed to turn around and go the opposite direction. Ron slowed down to turn, but Harry turned so sharply that Rose could have sworn that he had pulled some sort of magical E-brake. Harry had the advantage and sped towards the Quidditch pitch.

After crossing the lake; and almost to the pitch Harry heard something like a cannon being hurled toward him.

"Harry! There's a big black cannon ball coming at us really, REALLY fast!" Rose shrieked. Harry looked briefly where she was pointing and saw the bludger. Just as they were about to go through the hoop, the bludger made contact.

It hit Harry in the side as he tried to protect Rose from the blow, and it knocked them into the side of the hoop. Rose reached and managed to cling onto the hoop. The only problem was that she was fifty feet above the ground.

Harry wasn't so fortunate. The blow to the side knocked the wind out of him and when the force knocked him into the hoop he hit his head and blacked out. He fell off the broom and began the fifty foot drop.

Rose knew there was no way he would be able to survive it. She quickly took one hand off the hoop and pulled out her wand. With a simple "_Sora_," she cast a gliding spell on herself. She closed her eyes and let go of the hoop entirely.

Rose free-fell, head first, speeding straight after Harry's unconscious body, attempting to gain speed. He was seconds away from becoming a body of broken bones when she swooped and caught him, breaking his fall. She collapsed and they both slid about twenty feet on the grassy pitch before they stopped. Rose was disoriented and bruised and her whole body was extremely rub-burnt.

She checked to see that Harry was breathing before collapsing on top of him, letting out a huge sigh.

A few seconds later, Ron and Hermione landed and rushed over. It just so happened that just then, Draco Malfoy, and the rest of the Slytherin team appeared, dressed in Quidditch robes for practice. Malfoy was smirking at Harry's unconscious form on the ground.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Ron sneered at the blonde git.

"Quidditch practice, Weasel," Malfoy sneered back. "We had just let the bludgers out and were about to start."

Rose lifted her head off Harry's chest and sat up, exhaustion and fury written plainly on her face, from her glaring smoky green eyes to her 'evil elf' eyebrows. She had dirt on her forehead and nose and a small stream of blood was running down from a cut on her cheek. She had grass stains on her clothes and her arms were raw red from the rub-burns and dirt was everywhere.

But all this only made her look _more_ intimidating. Malfoy took a step back as she struggled to stand up, never ceasing her focus, her murderous glare, which was upon Malfoy. It was one of those glares that _almost_ made you feel bad for him. Almost.

"You let out the bludgers?" Rose hissed. Malfoy couldn't respond, and he looked like he needed a new pair of shorts. "If _you_ hadn't let out your bloody bludgers, then Harry wouldn't have gotten hit, and he wouldn't be unconscious and _I_ wouldn't be sore and dirty and on the verge of murdering a certain Ferret! So this makes it _your_ fault, which gives _me_ permission to beat the living daylights out of you!" She leaped toward him from about ten feet away and started beating the crap out of him.

But Malfoy wasn't one who couldn't defend himself. He threw her off but Rose just rolled to a crouch and pounced again. She managed to punch him the gut before he got an arm around her, holding her back to his chest.

All this happened in a split second, and no one could respond. Then Hermione remembered a defense move from Miss Congeniality, a movie that she had watched over the summer.

"Rose, remember to SING!" she yelled to Rose.

Everyone was confused by this advice except Rose who had seen the movie too. She elbowed him in the stomach, stomped on his sensitive instep, and punched him in the nose while saying in a sing-song voice, "Stomach, Instep, Nose, Groin!" as she hit him, finally kneeing his family-jewels. Malfoy fell over in pain and had to be carried away when his cronies retreated.

Ron looked at Rose and Hermione in awe. Rose fell back into a sitting position on the ground.

"We have to get him to the Hospital Wing," Rose panted, holding her stomach that Malfoy had kicked when he had pushed her off of him. "Ron, you're going to have to carry him."

"No need," Hermione replied, putting Harry on a magical stretcher. Ron decided to carry the extremely sore and bruised Rose instead.

121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

flying, love, beating the crap outta Malfoy...again! i absolutely love this chpt! whatchya think?


	13. The hospital wing agan & their 1st fight

Hogwarts' Sleeping Beauty

**Chapter 13**

**The Hospital Wing again and their First Fight**

As soon as they reached the Hospital Wing, Hermione set Harry on a cot and Ron set Rose down in the cot next to him. Madame Pomphrey came in with a look that seemed to be a mix between exasperation and worry.

"What happened? And why, Miss Thorn, do we keep meeting?" she said with a touch of sympathy in her voice.

Rose took a deep breath and said, in an exhausted tone, "Harry got hit in the side with a bludger, hit his head on the goal post, and fell. I flew and caught him before he hit the ground and slid into the ground, and then got into a fight with Malfoy."

"You beat the bloody hell out of him," Ron interjected.

"And we ended up here. Harry seems to be okay other than the whole unconscious thing and being hit by a mini cannonball." Rose let her head fall back onto the pillow, her face turn towards Harry.

Madame Pomphrey quickly hurried over to Harry and began healing the rib that the bludger had broken and the more serious scrapes and cuts. She checked his head and then woke him up with a simple, "_Ennervate_."

He opened up his eyes. He tried to sit up saying, "Rose!" but Madame Pomphrey pushed him back.

"Miss Thorn's fine. You need to stay lying down. She's right next to you," she replied gesturing towards Rose's bed. He turned his head and smiled at Rose with a sigh of relief.

"What happened?" he asked not looking away from Rose.

"You were hit by a bludger, Harry," Hermione said. "Right as you entered the hoop. Then you hit your head and blacked out. You fell off the broom and nearly fifty feet before Rose caught you."

"Yeah, that flying spell's definitely useful," Rose laughed weakly.

"Flying spell?" Harry inquired, frowning. "Are you experimenting spells on me?"

"No," Rose said with a pretend offended look, "Just on me," she finished quietly. Harry tried to sit up again but Hermione and Madame Pomphrey pushed him back down again.

"Rose!" he said, almost angrily.

"What!" she exclaimed back, "They've all worked, haven't they?"

"Rose!" he said quieter and a bit calmer. "You really shouldn't. You could have been hurt!"

"Well, you could have been killed!" she replied, "So grr!"

"You're going to be a handful, aren't you?" he asked exasperated, laying his head back down.

Rose pouted, "Only when I have to be." Harry laughed, making her smile again.

After Madame Pomphrey had finished healing Harry, she moved on to Rose's rub-burns and larger cuts and bruises. Afterwards, the four headed back to Rose's rooms after a quick trip to the pitch to get Ron and Harry's brooms.

As soon as they got into Rose's common room, she rushed into Harry's arms, almost crying as he held her tight. Harry was utterly confused.

"Don't you scare me like that again!" she said in a high pitched voice. "It was like my nightmare was coming true!"

Harry remembered her abrupt awakening. He lifted her chin so she would look into his eyes, "I would never leave you." The fierceness in his voice almost insured his words. She just blinked back her tears and smiled. He gave her a sweet kiss. "Don't worry."

"I'm a girl, it comes naturally to me," she replied with a shaky smile.

"Did you notice that that was your guys' first fight?" Hermione asked with her arm around Ron's waist.

Rose looked up at Harry. "Hey, it was."

"What fight?" he said clueless.

"Your row about Rose's spells," Ron reminded him. And they thought Ron was the dull one…which he was.

"Yeah, I still don't like you using split-second spells. What if that flying spell hadn't worked?" Harry asked Rose.

"But it did. And so did that dancing spell," Rose said plainly, not realizing that he didn't know about that one.

"You made that up!" Harry exclaimed, shocked. "So you _are_ experimenting spells on me!" He took a step back from her, clearly outraged.

"That was _one_ spell!" Rose said, equally aggravated. Harry was making a big deal out of a little thing. "Harry, you're blowing this _way_ out of proportion. It was a harmless spell that worked. And, I cast the flying spell on _myself_ to save your life!"

"I'm blowing this out of proportion? You're casting spells on me! And you're not even telling me that you're making these spells up! How am I supposed to trust that you're not casting other spells on me? If I don't know a spell, how am I supposed to know that you didn't just make it up to manipulate me?" Harry by now had put several yards in between him and Rose. They were both wearing identical expressions of fury.

"How could you think that I'd do that?" Rose fumed. "What next, you think that I cast a love spell on you? I'm not like that! You don't even know me!"

"How am I supposed to know you? Especially when you keep doing things without explaining them to me?" Harry was becoming more suspicious the more they argued. "You could be dating half a dozen other guys behind my back!"

Hermione tried to say something to try to calm Harry down but Rose shouted before she could.

"So what, now you think I'm some kind of whore! That I don't care for you at ALL!" Rose screamed. "Not only are you paranoid, you're mental! I've had my heart broken. I'm still picking up the pieces and I thought you were going to help me! When they walked away, I fell apart. I was on the brink of depression. I would NEVER wish that on anyone, let alone cause it!" Rose had tears streaming down her face.

"How am I supposed to know that you're not making it up? I've been heartbroken too! I feel like I can't trust anyone with my heart and then you start playing with me. How do I know that you aren't just taking advantage of me for your own twisted sense of humor?" Harry yelled, red faced and furious.

"You're supposed to TRUST me! But you're so bloody crazy about Ginny that you can't realize that I'm not trying to hurt you!" Rose's voice was cracking from the shouting and crying. "Why don't you go back to her? Just get out!" she pointed to the door. "Just go!" And in a huff, Harry did exactly that and left, storming to the Gryffindor dorm.

Instantly, Rose collapsed onto the floor, crying. Hermione and Ron helped her onto the couch.

"I'll go talk to Harry, try to calm him down. He wasn't thinking clearly. I don't know why something that small would hit a nerve for him," Ron said.

He stood up and was about to leave when Rose whispered, "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. Just remember that you've got thorns and sometimes they hurt," Ron replied and left heading towards the Fat Lady.

He found Harry in the boys' dormitory, lying on his bed, with tears in his eyes.

"What the bloody hell happened?" Ron asked in a quiet voice, trying not to upset Harry more. "Why'd you just blow up on Rose about that?"

"I don't like when people cast spells on me," Harry replied shortly, trying to cover up the quiver of fear in his voice. He was truly shaken up.

"Why? Rose's intentions were never bad, and all the spells she cast were either harmless or helpful. You wouldn't even be here if it weren't for that flying spell."

"I know," Harry said, the tears coming gradually down his face. "But whenever I don't know all the effects of a spell on me, it scares me. Voldemort could send me his thoughts, and there was always the possibility that he could control me. I'm just scared that something will go wrong with one of her spells. We even have the tendency to mess up simple straight-forward spells, imagine what could happen with a heat of the moment spell."

"Well we defeated Voldemort, so you don't have to worry about him. And Rose won't mess up like that. What would be the worst thing that could happen with a dancing spell?" Ron inquired, trying to calm Harry down and make him see reason.

"Not much, but with that flying spell," Harry replied, "what if it hadn't work at all? I just don't want to see her hurt. Not because she didn't take the time to think it out." His tears were falling freely now at the thought of Rose. "She could have been killed."

"She's got more brains then that. And she got the guts to match. She won't be dying anytime soon, at least, not without a fight," Ron stated. "But right now you need to talk to _her_, not me. Explain to her and she'll open up. Have faith in her."

"I can't, she'll never forgive me," Harry said. "I can't face her yet. She'll probably hate me forever."

"You'll get her back eventually, I know it. Hermione and I will help."

"Thanks. Could you tell her I'm sorry and that I'll talk to her later?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Sure, mate. No worries." And he walked back to the girls.

As he walked into Rose's room, he saw that both Rose and Hermione were still on the couch. Rose was crying and rocking back and forth and Hermione was talking quietly to her, attempting to soothe her.

"Any luck?" Hermione asked as Ron came in.

"Sort of," Ron replied, sitting in an armchair across from them. "Harry is mostly worried about something backfiring and Rose getting hurt. He's wary about spells since Voldemort." Ron had conquered the fear of saying his name since they had defeated him over the summer.

"But he really doesn't trust me," Rose gave a shaky sigh.

"No, it's not that," Hermione said, "Harry just doesn't want anything bad to happen."

"But he still doesn't trust me! He doesn't trust me enough to know that I know what I'm doing!" Rose dissolved into tears again. "Why does he do this to me!" she cried.

"Oh honey! You two just need to talk and then you'll straighten this all out," Hermione said in a very motherly fashion.

"I don't want to talk to him!" Rose said defiantly. "He'll just say something that will make me feel ten times as worse. I know he will. They all do." Her last words were in a whisper. Ron was confused, but didn't ask. He'd find out from Hermione later.

Hermione decided not to push it. With a small glance, she warned Ron not to either. It was getting late when Hermione helped Rose get to bed. She transfigured the couch into a bed again and got ready as well.

"Are you staying?" Hermione asked Ron.

"No, I think I'll go to the dorm to give Harry some sort of support. I haven't seen him like this since Ginny." Hermione nodded, gave him a goodnight kiss and he left.

Neither Ron nor Hermione got much sleep. They were kept awake by the sounds of Harry and Rose crying themselves to sleep. But both Harry and Rose, when they did fall asleep, were plagued by bad dreams.

All Harry could see was Rose falling and he couldn't save her. Rose dreamed of Harry walking away, and though she called for him, he never turned back.

131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313

tear ah, love sucks sometimes don't it? please review!


	14. Tears & Unexpected visitors

Hogwarts' Sleeping Beauty

**Chapter 14**

**Tears and Unexpected Visitors**

Rose woke up early in the morning. She sat up and wondered what had woken her. Then the memories of the night before flooded back. She tried to cry silently but Hermione was a light sleeper.

"Don't worry, Harry will just realize what a paranoid jerk he was and come back to you," Hermione yawned, hoping that this would make her feel better. But it didn't help for long.

Harry wasn't doing much better.

He woke up without opening his eyes. 'It was all a bad dream,' he thought to himself, 'when I wake up, Rose will be in my arms sleeping, looking like an angel in the morning light.'

But it wasn't a bad dream, and Rose wasn't sleeping in his arms. When he opened his eyes the inevitable truth was revealed and he wept.

The week when on mostly like that. Rose would avoid Harry, and Harry would try to talk to her. But whenever she saw him or whenever his attempts failed, they'd cry.

On Wednesday, Ron and Hermione met by the lake before dinner, to talk about Harry and Rose.

"What should we do?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Hermione replied. "I mean it's obvious that they love each other, but I can't snap Rose out of hating Harry enough to talk to him."

"And I can't get Harry to get the courage to even walk up to her," Ron said, running his fingers through his crimson hair in a very Harry-like manner.

"It's like we need to get someone here that Rose will listen to, because she's not listening to me. Not enough anyway," Hermione mused.

"Yeah, like her sister or mum or something," Ron said, catching on.

"No, she hates talking to her family about her relationships," Hermione said firmly. "Bad experiences."

"Well who else is there?" Ron inquired.

Hermione thought for a minute and then had a 'Eureka!' moment. "I know who!"

Later that night, Rose was looking at the rose that Harry had given her the night before their fight while cooking dinner, when she heard the portrait shut.

"I'm in the kitchen, Hermione. Are you hungry?" Rose called out, without turning around. She heard someone come up behind her.

Suddenly she felt someone slightly pinch her stomach on either side, right above her hipbones. Harry used to sneak up on her and pinch her there in between classes. Then Rose would squeak and turn around to kiss him…but that was before their fight.

Remembering this, she turned around and was about to slap, whom she had thought to be Harry, across the face. Then she recognized who it was.

"Liz!" she screamed and jumped on her best friend. She nearly squeezed the life out of her before she let go. "What are you doing here?!?"

Elizabeth, or Liz for short, had tan skin, jaw-length brown hair, and almost golden eyes. She was a quite a few inches shorter than Rose, and when they were younger everyone said that the two friends look like twins. They had met in second grade and became best friends in fourth grade. They played snow together because no one else had brought snow-pants and boots to school. Right now, Rose truly needed to see her best friend and was ecstatic to see her here…at Hogwarts…in the middle of Europe.

"Hermione owled me, and said that you needed my help. Also there's a ball! Like I'm going to let you go without me! Hey did you notice that you're talking with a British accent?" Liz said, just as excited as Rose was. Rose thought about it for a moment and then started laughing.

"Oh gosh, I really am!" and they both fell into a fit of giggles.

Rose showed Liz her rooms before Liz finally asked the question that was burning a hole in her brain. "So, who's this guy that you and Hermione were telling me about?"

Rose's face fell a little when she thought of Harry and her eyes wandered toward the rose again. She had sent Liz owls every night since she had arrived at Hogwarts, but had stopped after her and Harry's fight.

"Things aren't working out well between us," Rose explained quietly, trying to fight off the tears that always followed discussions about her green-eyed (ex-) boyfriend.

Then Rose launched into a very long (but spoken fairly quickly and sometimes incomprehensible) story about what had happened with the spells and Harry, and his overreaction, and finally, their breakup.

"And he just walked away!" Rose finished with a sob.

"But didn't you tell him to?" Liz asked; she had gotten a little muddled with Rose's hyper-speed emotional talk.

"Yes, but he should have tried to get me to understand or ask me to explain. But he didn't, he just walked away," Rose was in full fledge tears. "I can't even talk to him now. I don't know if I'm mad at him or if I want him back. I'm not even sure what I'm mad at him for."

"Maybe for being like Chad and Julius, for just walking away without explaining why," Liz suggested. She had helped her friend through every other emotional boy-based breakdown of Rose's; she wasn't going to bow out now. "You just need to talk to him, to realize how much you truly care for him. I know you do, my dear Sleeping Beauty. You just need to realize that your Prince Charming is waiting for you."

"Oh thanks, Cinderella," Rose cried; hugging her best friend. They had come up with the nicknames one summer when they were 13. Rose called Liz 'Cinderella' because she was always cleaning house and never seemed to get to go anywhere because she had to watch her two little (almost evil (some days) sisters). And Liz called Rose 'Sleeping Beauty', partly because her name was Briar Rose Thorn, but mostly because she was always seen as a beauty and loved to sleep-in late. "But how? I can't just go up and talk to him. I just can't!"

"Well, what about this ball that's in two days?" Liz replied, stating the obvious.

"Of course!" Hermione exclaimed (she had entered shortly after Liz), catching on to Liz's plan, "that way you two can dance and talk and he'll never know it's you. That is, until the unmasking at midnight."

"How will I find him? And what if he figures out it's me by my costume?" Rose asked worried.

"Umm," Hermione thought, waiting for a 'Eureka!' moment. And sure enough, it came. "I got it! I'm going with Ron, and Harry's one my best friends, so I'll just ask him what he's going as. If he won't tell me, then I'll get Ron to. I'll just tell Harry that you're not coming. Then, I'll come back here to quick get ready and help you two get ready too. Then, we dance!" The three girls all nearly fell off the bed (which they had moved to during Rose's explanation/venting session) in a wave of uncontrollable giggles at the thought of deceiving the guys…and Hermione's dramatic tone (tee hee).

"Hey, Cinderella, how's your Prince Charming?" Rose asked Liz when the giggles subsided, now in a much better mood.

"Ooo, boy stories!" Hermione said excitedly as she conjured some candy and popcorn and other snacks with her wand (Don't you just love magic!)

"James?" Liz inquired, making sure that they were talking about the same guy, "Yeah, he's here. He's in the dorms with Ron and Harry, I guess. He didn't want to spend the entire time around giggly girls. They're probably talking about Quidditch or something. Boys." All three girls rolled their eyes. They stayed up till one in the morning talking before Hermione noticed the time and decided they should go to bed.

141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414

and now you've met liz and james. i only gave him that name cuz the real guy, shaun, couldn't think of anything and his girlfriend, lacey, like is in love with that name...and him. hehe. but she really is my best friend so yeah, here's to you lac! please reply all you ppl who r still reading my comments!


	15. 3 evil jenyuses & the copycat plan

Hogwarts' Sleeping Beauty

**Chapter 15**

**Three Evil Jenyuses and the Copy-cat Plan**

The three girls got up fairly early and went down to breakfast for once, to talk to Ron and James.

James had light curly brown hair and eyes like the sea after a storm, blue with flecks of gray here and there. He had been dating Liz for over two years now.

Spotting the girls, Ron waved them over to where they were sitting. As soon as they sat down, Hermione asked, "So what did you guys talk about last night?"

Both boys glanced at Hermione, then Liz, finally Rose, and then at each other.

"You," James answered finally, looking straight at Rose.

"Oh," Rose said quietly, looking at her plate. Liz shot an irritated glance at James, though he didn't really deserve it. Really, how was he supposed to know that one little word could wipe her good mood away faster than Mrs. Sparkle's Extra-Strength cleaning solution?

"He's crazy about you, Rose," James continued. "He would change moods on a dime whenever your name was mentioned. He misses you." Rose's eyes got very bright, and she had to bite back tears.

"Well, that's good," Hermione said and the guys both looked at her extremely confused. She stared back at them for a second before continuing. "That means that our plan will work," she explained.

"What plan?" Ron inquired.

"We're going to trick Harry into thinking that Rose isn't going to the Ball, but she will be there, and she'll dance with him and they'll have a good time, and all that jazz," Liz explained in her swept-off-her-feet romantic voice. "They'll fall in love and BAM! They're back together and happy again! Ooo, I feel like an evil jenyus!"

"No, I'm the evil jenyus!" Hermione said loudly.

"You're both wrong," Rose said smiling, "I am the lead evil jenyus. We are the three evil jenyuses! Olay!" she sang to a Mexican tune. Hermione and Liz joined in. "We are the three evil jenyuses! Viva Mi! Aiecarrumba, aiecarrumba, aiecarrumba! We are the three evil jenyuses! Arriba!" they sang quite loudly, not noticing that everyone was looking at them, and that Harry had just entered the Great Hall.

They noticed the silence and stopped singing; they shot each other wide-eyed looks and Rose whispered, "Oh no, the popos are coming, they're gonna get us!" a line that they had started repeating whenever they were busted the previous night. Then Harry, of all people, started laughing. Then the girls started laughing, joined by Ron and James. Then everyone was laughing, even stern Professor McGonagall.

But Rose had noticed Harry (obviously, it was kind of hard to miss him when he started laughing his googlaphonic butt off) and ran. Thankfully, Harry was laughing too hard for him to notice her fly past him. After a minute or so the laughter died down and Liz, Hermione, Ron and James noticed that Rose was missing.

"Oh, gosh!" was all Liz said as she ran after Rose.

"We'll be back…I hope," Hermione said before following Liz in the pursuit.

Harry came and sat down across from Ron and grabbed some bacon for Hedwig, asking, "Who was that singing?"

Ron and James looked at each other and started laughing.

"What?" Harry laughed.

"That was Hermione, Liz and Rose!" Ron wheezed, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

Harry looked dumbstruck. Then he started laughing again. "Are you kidding me? Hermione, Liz, and…" his face fell as the last name registered, "Rose?" he said almost in a whispered. He took the mail from Hedwig and headed back out of the Great Hall.

"Where's he going?" James asked Ron.

"Do you think he went after Rose?" Ron inquired.

"Probably."

"Do you think we should go after him?"

"Probably," and they ran off after Harry.

Meanwhile, Rose had just entered her common room, followed closely by Hermione and Liz. As soon as Liz shut the portrait, they all burst out laughing.

"I can't believe we just did that!" Rose laughed, fighting to breathe properly.

"Did you see the look on McGonagall's face?" Hermione giggled maniacally.

"Who was the cutie that started laughing?" Liz asked, attempting to control her breath intake.

Hermione and Rose instantly stopped laughing.

"That was Harry," Hermione said quietly.

Liz stopped laughing too. "Oh, sorry."

"It's okay," Rose replied. "It was pretty funny to see the look on Ron's face when he saw Hermione start singing with us!" Hermione blushed and started giggling. And the laughter started up again.

Suddenly they heard the portrait open. They all turned towards to portrait hole in time to see Harry standing there, before Ron and James tackled him and dragged him away. Rose's heart fluttered at the sight of him. The portrait wasn't completely closed so the girls could hear everything they said.

"Why'd you do that?" Harry asked, trying to push the guys away.

"It's for your own good, Harry," Ron said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry inquired, furious.

"Harry," James said, "if you try to talk to Rose now, she'll just push you away, she won't listen to you."

"But, I have to talk to her!" Harry pleaded.

"We know," Ron replied. "Just wait for the opportune moment."

"Well, how do _you_ propose I talk to her?" Harry snapped.

"Why don't you go in disguise?" James suggested.

"Huh?" asked a very confused Harry.

"Yeah," Ron mused, remembering the girls' plan, "At the ball, find her, dance with her, explain everything to her."

"Yeah, but don't talk to her like you know it's her," James interjected.

"But I don't know that it will be her," Harry pointed out. "I don't even know if she's going."

"Why would she miss this?" James asked. "Hermione and Liz won't let her stay behind. If anything, find her after the unmasking."

"Okay, but I don't even know what I'm going to wear. It's a mask ball." Harry replied unsurely.

"You can be Prince Charming," Ron suggested.

"But I thought that's what you were going as, James?"

James shrugged. "We could all be Prince Charmings. There are different ones for each princess in the fairytales."

"Okay," Harry sighed. Then the guys all went to the Room of Requirement for their outfits.

"That was close," Rose sighed, falling back into her chair. "So what are we for the ball?"

"Well, I'm Cinderella, of course. I have a beautiful periwinkle dress and tiara and mask, you know, all that jazz." Liz replied sitting in the chair next to Rose. "James is going to be my Prince Charming."

"I thought he was your rock-star boyfriend," Rose smiled as she said this.

"Oh, he is, but for the ball he's going to be my knight in shiny armor, kind of." Liz replied and Rose giggled, "Then he'll go back to being my rock-star boyfriend."

"What are you going to be, Hermione?" Liz asked.

"Well, Rose gave me her extra dress, but I don't know what I'll be in it," Hermione went into Rose's closet and came back with her dress and jewelry.

"You're almost like a sea-princess," Rose mused as Liz looked over the dress and accessories.

"Yeah, like a mermaid or a sea-nymph," Liz murmured.

"That's good enough for me!" Hermione exclaimed. "Rose, show her your dress!" she turned to Liz, "It's perfect for her, she'll look drop-dead gorgeous in it!"

"Don't you love it?" Rose asked as she brought her dress out for Liz to see.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Rose! There's no way that Harry will be able to resist you!" Liz said as her eyes widened. "Mwuaahaahaahaahaaa! Our evil plan is coming together!" she said in a comically evil voice. Hermione and Rose looked at her for a moment and then burst out laughing.

They heard a knocking on the portrait and it swing open.

"Who is it?" Rose called.

"Ron and James," Ron called back.

"Come on in, we're in the bedroom," Rose said putting the dresses back in the closet. "Where's Harry?"

"He's in the dorm," James replied.

"So what's up with you guys copying our plan?" Liz questioned her boyfriend.

"We were desperate," he replied, pulling Liz to him.

"So what are you guys wearing? Is there any difference in your outfits?" Rose asked.

"Yes. We are all princes but different ones," Ron answered. "The room seemed to know exactly what we needed. I am more of a seaside, almost pirate, prince, James is a more traditional Prince Charming, and Harry seems to be a rose-themed prince. It's like those princes in books when they're on horseback but without the armor. He has a cloak with what looks to be roses as the clasp. His mask is black with a rosebud on the right side of his face. It should be easy to spot him; he'll be with us till you girls get there."

The girls stared at him. Then Hermione said, "How freaky is it that your outfits match ours, even though you've never seen ours?"

"Freaky deaky," Liz answered.

"Freaky deaky Dutch!" Rose exclaimed in an 'Aha! I win!-kind of voice.

"It's also kind of freaky deaky Dutch that you're finishing each others train of thought," James said in a fairly calm tone.

"Well, it's also freaky deaky Dutch that you have the same name as Harry's dad!" Hermione pointed out, "so there!"

"What ever! We have class, come on chickadees," Rose said grabbing her books. "James, you have classes with Ron and Harry. Liz, you have classes with Hermione and me. Let's go."

Classes flew by, nothing important happened. The girls stayed up again that night talking…and having a very competitive pillow fight. Classes the next day were canceled so they slept in as late as Hermione would allow, which, of course, wasn't nearly late enough for Rose.

151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515

no comments! just review!!!


	16. Swimming, concussions & chicken fights

Hogwarts' Sleeping Beauty

**Chapter 16**

**Swimming, Concussions, and Chicken Fights**

The girls got up and dress normally. They had the whole day to do what ever they wanted.

Over breakfast (closer to lunch), they discussed what they should do the whole day.

"Why don't we go swimming?" Liz suggested.

"In the lake?!?" Hermione asked horrified, "but it'll be freezing!"

"Well, why don't we get the Room of Requirement to give us a swimming pool?" Rose said.

Hermione thought for a moment and nodded.

"We could invite the guys!" Liz said happily.

"Okay, Liz you go and get the guys while Rose and I get the room setup!" Hermione said quickly, a grin on her face.

"Sounds like a plan!" Rose said, smiling. They grabbed their bikinis and were off.

Hermione and Rose were in front of the wall as the door appeared. They pushed it open cautiously. Inside was a huge swimming pool complete with slides, diving boards, and a hot tub.

Rose shot Hermione a covert-secret-agent-mission look. Hermione nodded. They both grinned and ran to the changing rooms.

Just as they were getting in the hot tub, Liz and the guys came in. Rose didn't take much notice of Ron or James, but she seemed to sink father into the water when Harry came in. Liz gave her an apologetic look of sympathy.

They changed and Liz came over to join the girls in the hot tub.

"I'm so sorry, Rose. I didn't know he'd come. But I couldn't really tell him that he couldn't," Liz apologized as the guys went on the slides.

"It's okay," Rose replied. Then she grinned, "He can't see me."

"What?" Liz asked.

"Did you cast a gaze-deflecting charm on yourself?" Hermione asked eagerly.

Rose just looked at Hermione and Liz and said, "No, I'm wearing camo. You can't see me!"

Hermione and Liz looked down at her spy-style camo bikini and laughed. All the guys looked over at them.

"What?" James asked from the top of a slide. Harry was on the edge of the diving board, with Ron behind him.

"You can't see me!" Rose exclaimed as she got out of the hot tub and stood to show them her bikini.

Harry was dumbstruck. His eyes got wide as he looked over every inch of her body. His eyes lingered on her curves, her tiny waist, and her cute half-and-half bellybutton. He was still staring, standing at the edge of the diving board when he felt himself being attacked and falling into the pool.

Ron had tackled him, apparently thinking he had drooled long enough. They wrestled underwater, until Ron accidentally hit Harry in the temple with his elbow. Harry fell unconscious (he seemed to be doing that more frequently than usual this year) and sunk to the bottom as Ron swam up.

Rose saw Ron come up and noticed that Harry didn't come up, and a stream of bubbles coming from his mouth. He wasn't swimming; instead he was sinking down deeper into the water.

Rose suddenly dove into the water. Hearing her splash, everyone looked up. She grabbed Harry around the torso and pushed off the bottom, towards the surface. Once they broke the surface, Ron and James jumped in to help her get Harry on the side of the pool.

As soon as they were on solid ground, Rose sat by Harry's side and revived him. He instantly coughed up some water. He saw Rose and the worry in her eyes. He wondered what she was worried about. Then it hit him. _She was worried about him._ He gave her a reassuring smile. Then he felt the throbbing in his temple and winced. The worry in her eyes increased.

"I'm sorry, mate. It was an accident," he heard Ron say from somewhere above him. He raised his head up a bit and instantly regretted it. The throbbing increased. He closed his eyes tightly and whimpered slightly.

"Don't try to move yet, Harry," Rose said soothingly. She raised her hand to his face and rubbed his bruised temple, trying to get him relax enough that he wouldn't try to move again. She was so worried that she didn't even notice that she was falling for him all over again.

Hermione came over and quickly healed him of any concussion that he might have had.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"Better," Harry answered, never taking his eyes off Rose's smile of relief, and sitting up.

She threw her arms around him and buried her face into his shoulder.

"Don't scare me like that, Harry," she said quietly.

He put his arms around her and whispered into her ear, "Never doubt this: I will _always_ come back to you." She pulled back and looked into his emerald eyes. Then she stood up, and dived back into the pool. No one saw her tears. Except Harry.

The guys were about to dive in after her when Harry stopped them.

"I don't think she wants to have fun with us right now."

James and Ron understood that something was up with Rose so they left her in the hands of her friends.

Hermione and Liz eased into the water, chilly after sitting in the hot tub. As they swam over to the steps, where she had come up to sit, they heard her sniffle, like she was fighting back tears.

"Oh, honey, what's wrong?" Hermione asked. When Rose didn't answer, they persisted.

"Rose, tell me what's wrong!" Liz half-pleaded, half-ordered her.

"I don't know!" Liz gave Rose her 'your-going-to-have-to-do-better-than-that' look. "I mean, I want him back, but part of me says that I should save myself the future heartbreak by dealing with this one. I don't know what to do!" Exasperated, she dove back underwater and swam off, but Liz and Hermione followed.

"Rose," Hermione said, "you have to give this a chance. At least have fun today. Tonight you can worry a bit before the ball, then you'll go and have a wonderful time and dance the night away with Harry. So stop worrying right now!"

"Yeah, just forget it for a few hours," Liz added. "Now let's play a game!"

"Game!" Ron yelled from the top of the slide. He slid down, once he'd returned to the surface, he continued, "What game? Can we play?"

"I don't know and of course," Hermione replied. "What are we going to play?"

"Chicken fights!" Liz shouted. "C'mon James! We'll beat their butts back to America!"

"Don't you be talking about my tiney-tiny hiney!" Rose interjected.

"Well then don't talk about my big behind!" Liz yelled back.

"I wasn't!"

"Oh. Oops."

"Tee hee!"

"Okay, who's with whom?" Hermione asked, trying to break up their pointless argument (these were quite frequent back in the U.S. between the two girls). "I'm with Ron, obviously."

"I'm with Liz!" James said, pulling her close like he was afraid someone was going to take her. She just smiled up at him.

"I think I'll sit this one out," Rose said quietly.

"No, Rose, you have to play!" Liz and Hermione pleaded.

"I don't have a partner," Rose pointed out.

"That's not true," Liz looked around for Harry, who happened to be sitting on the high dive. "Harry, come down, we need an even number!" Liz called up to him.

"Okay, one minute," he called back. He stood up, bounced once, and did a front flip into a perfect dive. He surfaced behind Rose. "Who am I with?"

"Rose," James answered, giving him a small wink, unnoticed by the girls.

"Okay," he turned to Rose, "Spread you legs."

"Excuse me?" she asked, confused.

"Just spread your legs," Harry answered.

"Okay." and she did. As soon she was in a halfway split, Harry dived underneath, so that she was sitting on his shoulders, held up his hands for her to grab, and stood up.

"We're all set," Harry couldn't help but grin. Rose, remembering what Liz and Hermione had said earlier, forgot their fight, and grinned back at him, letting out a small giggle.

Once Hermione was on Ron's shoulders and Liz was on James shoulders, they decided to establish some manner of rules.

"Okay, rule number one: no untying bikini tops!" Rose started, sending an especially venomous glare to Liz. Liz had a past of untying Rose's tops whenever she saw the moment fit. Rose double knotted her strings anyway.

"Fine. Rule number two: once the girl falls back off the guy's shoulders, they are out. Last people standing…or sitting…whatever, will be the winners," Liz continued.

"Then let's go!" Ron said and they began.

There was a lot of pushing, a bit of scratching, and one accidental hair pulling that lead to quite a bit more pushing. Finally, after ten minutes, Ron had slipped and down went Hermione. They came up kissing and laughing, so they obviously weren't injured. Rose nearly fell off of Harry, but he saved them by going into a bracing (and somewhat painful) split. After a while, Liz and James attempted to charge them (as well as anyone can charge while in water) but Rose pushed back on Liz's shoulders and she and James fell backwards into the water. But Rose had leaned too far. To keep from falling forward, Harry squatted down and pushed Rose up. She ended up semi-sliding back down Harry, where he held her instinctively close.

They just stood there for a moment, his arms around her again, as they looked into each others eyes and they felt like all was right in the world. Finally, Rose noticed that they had won.

"Whoo-hoo! Victory is ours!" she threw her arms in the air and fell backward into the water. Harry turned and fell with her, just glad to see her happy.

They all got out after an hour or so more swimming. They all showered in the changing rooms.

Rose had just turned the water off and was trying to find her towel. She reached out of the shower cubicle without looking, felt a towel to her side at about waist height, and pulled. The towel came with a "Bloody hell!" from a male.

"What the..?" Rose inquired. She quickly wrapped the towel around her and tried to pull the shower curtain back. But it wouldn't move; someone was holding it from the outside.

"What the heck is going on?" Rose called out in exasperation.

"You took my towel!" she heard Harry say in an almost squeaky voice.

"So? Go grab another one!" she replied sharply.

"Let me rephrase: you took my towel _off_ of me!" Harry yelled back shrilly.

Rose burst out laughing.

"Then where's my towel?" she asked after she had regained control of her breathing.

"Ron took it," he answered quietly, his grin hidden by the shower curtain.

"What's he doing with it?" Rose questioned, genuinely curious.

"He's pretending to be Haji," Harry laughed.

"_Accio_ towel!" Rose summoned. Her towel flew to her instantly, accompanied with and "Oi!" from Ron and various noises of disgust from everyone else as they turned away.

"Good gosh, Ron! Full-frontal flash!" she heard James yell.

"That was the towel around his waist," Harry said from the stall next to her, attempting to remain covered, laughing.

"Eww!" Rose shrieked and she dropped the towel. "Where's my hair towel?" she asked Harry.

Harry stuck his head out of the stall. "On the bench," he replied after a minute. "But I can't reach it without getting out."

Rose hurriedly took off Harry's towel and threw it over the top of the stall. "Here, now could you please cover up and hand me my hair towel?"

"Sure," a moment later his hand appeared from the side of the curtain, with her towel. She quickly secured it around her skinny body and stepped out. It was shorter, but it'd work. As soon as she saw Harry, she started giggling.

Harry looked cuter than ever. His raven hair was sticking up, even when it was wet. The towel wrapped around his waist covered most of his thighs. His muscles gleamed in the steamy room, showing off his rippling pectorals and unbelievably sexy abs. This only made Rose giggle harder.

"What?" he asked finally, starting to grin too. He couldn't deny that he liked what he saw. Harry had never gotten over seeing her in her bathroom the first, so why would this time be any different? The only difference was that she had a shorter towel. Harry had to remind himself of their fight and that she hated him (or so he thought) to keep from sweeping her into an extremely passionate kiss.

"This is payback, for walking in on me," she laughed.

"How is it payback? I get to see you in a towel too. Again. _And_ I got to see you in a bikini! This is a fairly good day so far," he laughed too.

"Yeah, except for the part where you could have drowned!"

"Well, yeah. But you were there to save me," Harry replied. "I never did thank you for that." He looked into her smoky green eyes, "Thanks."

Rose blushed, "Anytime," she said quietly, looking down. "We should probably get dressed and head back to get ready for the ball."

"So you're going?" he asked hopefully. She mentally kicked herself for slipping up like that.

She wanted so badly to tell him the truth but she decided to surprise him instead. "I don't think so. Are you?"

"Yeah, Ron and James are dragging me with them. They say that I'll have a great time and there's something I need to do there." The 'something' was talk to Rose, but she had just said that she wasn't going. But you never know.

"Well, maybe I'll see you around," she said, hating herself for lying and acting like all she wanted to be was friends.

"Umm, sure, bye," he mumbled and walked off, feeling rejected. She looked over her shoulder at him walking away. Just as she turned away, he turned and looked back at her one last time for the night…or so he thought.

161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616

again with the towels! tee hee, lots of fluff and a spare camo bikini! tell me what you think!!! push the button!


	17. Getting ready & lucky spindles

Hogwarts' Sleeping Beauty

**Chapter 17**

**Getting ready and Lucky Spindles**

Rose, Hermione, and Liz were all in Rose's rooms, getting ready for the ball. At the moment, Rose was wetting down her hair in the sink, while Hermione and Liz were putting generous gobs of hair straighter and frizz-ease in Hermione's wet hair as they listened to Rose's Phantom of the Opera CD, having a giggly time singing along. With three hours till the ball started, the girls all sat down (with various products in their clipped up hair and facial masks on) to eat something.

"So how are we doing our hair?" Hermione asked, taking a sip of her Pepsi.

"Well, I think I know what we should do with yours," Rose replied gesturing towards Hermione with her fork. "Since you're a sea-nymph then we could put your hair in mermaid waves. I have the curling iron; the house-elves get me anything I ask for."

"What are mermaid waves?" Hermione inquired, slightly frowning on the fact that Rose asked the house-elves for things. She still believed in S.P.E.W.

"Do you remember how I did my hair last Thursday? It was the day I wore that ocean blue tie-dye top?" Rose suggested.

Hermione thought for a moment then exclaimed "Oh! That was gorgeous! If you can get my hair to do _that_ I will love you forever!"

Rose smiled, "You'll love me forever anyway! There was the dress, the fact that _I_ was a way for you to get rid of Harry the first night I was here, when Ron asked you out; there are a ton of reasons why you'll love me forever!"

"So true, we all fall for the wonderful Rose-charm," Liz sighed. "You shall never go a day where you are unloved by someone."

"And I'm okay with that!" Rose replied energetically.

"So how should I do my hair?" Liz questioned Rose.

"Your hair looks phenomenal when you straighten it and make the ends flip out. Let's do that!" Rose answered already imagining it with her gown and accessories.

"Oh, great Rose, the all-knowing, what wonderfully masterful plans do you have for your own hair?" Liz and Hermione asked dramatically, pretending to praise her. Rose burst out laughing and Hermione and Liz joined momentarily.

"I'm not sure. Should I put it up, or do soft curls?" she asked her friends.

They looked at each other and nodded, "Curls, definitely. They'll look better with your tiara."

"Okay, so we'll do hair, then makeup, then put on our dresses and do touch ups. As soon as we're done eating we'll get started." Just then, Ron and James walked into the kitchen.

"Ahh!" they screamed in horror.

"Chill guys, they're just face masks. We aren't vampires or anything." Rose replied calmly.

"Or are we?" Liz said in a creepy voice. The guys looked at each other and screamed again.

After a minute, Hermione finally intervened.

"Would you stop yelling and get a hold of yourselves!" she yelled. When they finally stopped she asked, "Why are you here?"

"Well we wanted to see what you were wearing so we could find you," Ron replied casually.

"We can't show you! That would ruin the whole purpose of a masked ball!" Liz replied shocked.

"Yeah," Rose agreed, "and all you would have to look for is the most beautiful girls in there." She grinned.

"But seriously, girls, how are we supposed to hook Harry and Rose up if we don't know what she's wearing?" James asked.

"Well, we know what Harry is wearing, so we'll take care of it," Hermione answered. "And you will just have to wait," she said to Ron. He sighed, dejectedly, so she gave him a sweet kiss. "We'll see you later."

"Yeah, you guys need to go so we can finish getting pretty," Liz said to James, giving him a quick kiss before pushing him out the portrait with Ron following close behind.

"Now let's get started!" Rose said, pushing the other girls into the bathroom and turning the CD player back on.

At about 6:30, the guys decided to get ready. Harry was pointlessly trying to get his hair to lay flat.

"Harry, mate, forget it. Besides, if Rose really cared that much about your hair lying flat, then she wouldn't run her fingers through it," Ron tried to reason with him.

"I know, I'm just nervous," he replied, throwing down the comb. "What if she's not even there? She said she wasn't going!"

"Girls say stuff like that," James pointed out calmly. He'd been dating Liz for almost a year and a half, and she did stuff like that just to see his reaction. "I would know. I've been with Liz for, like, ever. Which means I've been exposed to Rose, I've seen her do this before. There was a poem, I don't remember all of it, but it was something like: 'girls say things to see who will correct them, they cry to see who wipe away their tears, and they walk away to see who will stop them'. It basically means that they do stuff to get our attention and to test us."

"Why?" Ron asked, the ways of the females mind never ceased to confuse him.

"I don't know. It's like their way of making sure they don't end up with an inconsiderate jerk," James answered.

At five minutes till seven, everyone was ready and headed down to the ball.

"Wait! I forgot something!" Rose exclaimed as they were halfway to the Great Hall. She ran back up to her room and grabbed the spindle that an aunt had given her and stuffed it, along with her wand, into her red silk purse with a rose vine clasp.

She didn't know why her aunt had given her a spindle. She wasn't even her real aunt. Rose just felt like she was important, so she kept it.

"Why did you grab that?" Hermione asked. Liz said nothing; she had asked Rose the same question before.  
"For luck," Rose replied and they hurried down to the ball.

Even though they ran, they still arrived late. (Give them a little credit; they were in high-heels.) Rose pushed open the two huge oak doors and stepped in, Hermione and Liz behind her. The spotlight was shining on them and everyone turned to look at the three princesses.

171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717

don't ask about the spindle, just read the next chpt, it'll explain everything, ok? tell me what you're thinking of it so far!


	18. The 3 princess & the harvest Moon Ball

Hogwarts' Sleeping Beauty

**Chapter 18**

**The Three Princesses and the Harvest Moon Ball **

Harry looked up. He saw the princesses and was instantly entranced.

To the left was an almost sea-side or sea nymph princess. Her gown glittered, and fell in soft waves like her amber-brown hair. Her shell jewelry and the sand on her mask glittered faintly. Her hazel eyes, dusted with blue eye shadow, were searching and when they fell upon a certain redhead, her lips curved up into a smile.

On the right was Cinderella. Her periwinkle gown was made up of many layers of gauzy fabric. Her mask was white, her golden eyes shining through, brushed with silver dust. The silver tiara she wore shined in the spotlight. She smiled when her eyes landed on her blue-eyed Prince Charming.

But the one who had caught Harry's breath was the rose-princess in the middle, the one who had opened the doors. Everyone's eyes were on this vision in thorns. Her dark, curly, chestnut hair was held in place by a rose-and-thorn tiara. She had a dress on that resembled a rose, and the way she posed, you could see the thorny vine that wrapped around her arm and waist was wrapped around her leg like a garter. Her plum and green eye shadow perfectly extenuated her smoky green eyes and her lips were glossed with a light rouge lipstick. Her mask was perfectly hiding her nerves along with her identity. The way she scanned the dance floor inferred that she was looking for someone in particular.

Harry knew that there was something special about her, almost familiar, but couldn't think of it. As she glided gently down the stairs, he walked up to her.

"May I have this dance?" Harry asked, smiling, and temporarily forgetting about Rose.

She smiled. "One moment," she answered, turning to the princess in the periwinkle gown. "Hey, Cinderella, could you take my purse with you?" When the other girl nodded, she smiled as if she knew a secret that the briar-princess should notice any minute now.

"Sure, Sleeping Beauty, just remember why you came." She caught the purse and walked off, shortly joined by whom Harry knew to be James.

"Shall we?" Harry asked, holding out his hand.

"We shall," she replied, taking it in hers and putting her other on his shoulder. And they danced.

Harry looked unbelievable. Rose could barely stop herself from staring…or jumping him. He had tight pants and a simple white tunic and a rose-red undercoat underneath his black cloak. He looked almost like the Phantom of the Opera, except a lot cuter. The rosebud on his black mask matched the roses on Rose's mask. His gorgeous emerald eyes were in danger of piercing through her disguise and went straight to her heart, making her weak at the knees.

Rose was so nervous, she nearly stumbled. She was dancing with Harry again! It felt so natural with his hand on her waist. They glided around the dance floor as if on skates. They danced two more times and started talking during the slower songs.

"What's your name?" Harry asked. Thankfully he didn't notice her face turn white, then suddenly flush.

"Where would the fun in the unmasking be if you knew my name, dear prince?" she managed to pass the quiver in her voice as a laugh.

"But what should I call you then? Sleeping Beauty? And what would I be then?" he inquired as the music changed to a quickstep.

"Of course, or the Rose Princess," she was wishing that he wouldn't make the connection. Liz had slipped a bit when she called Rose by her nickname, but they hoped that Harry wouldn't remember that. She looked Harry over. "You could be the Rose Prince," she answered after a minute.

He smiled. "I like that," he replied. As hard as he had tried not to, he thought of Rose. He felt like he was betraying her, but how is it betrayal if she doesn't feel the same? His mood darkened and a few dances later, his dance partner noticed.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked, oblivious to the fact that it might lead to her.

"I feel as if I'm being disloyal for being here," Harry said looking into her eyes.

"Don't," Sleeping Beauty replied, smiling, "just enjoy the evening. You can go back to worrying tomorrow."

Harry tried to put thoughts of Rose out of his mind and smiled back at her. "Okay, for now I'll enjoy dancing with this beautiful girl in front of me."

At about a quarter till midnight, Malfoy cut in. Neither Rose nor Harry had any problem figuring out it was him. It was painfully and pathetically obvious.

"Hello," he said, trying a seductive voice…it didn't work. "Come dance with a real man." Rose tried to refuse but the Ferret just grabbed her and tried to dance with her.

"You really think you're something, don't you?" Rose said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I am, especially in bed. You want to try it?" Malfoy asked.

Rose stepped back, appalled. "Do you think I'm some kind of slut?" she said, seething with rage. "One, I would never do you if we were the only two people on Earth! Two, you don't even know who I am!" she shrieked, causing people around them to look.

"Yes, by the way, who are you?" he inquired curiously. But curiosity (and being a jerk) killed the Ferret.

Rose stepped forward, held his shoulders and kneed him right in the…family jewels...ouch. As she did she whispered, "I'm Harry's Rose," so only he could hear.

Still infuriated, she tried to walk away. But at the last minute, still bent over with pain, Malfoy grabbed her arm.

"Let go," she growled. Her fury increased. Unfortunately for Malfoy, he had grasped right over the thorns, which grew sharp and long with her anger. With a yelp, he let go, nursing his punctured hand.

Rose stormed away to where Harry was sitting with Ron, James, Hermione, and Liz.

"That was brilliant!" Harry exclaimed as she sat down next to him, muttering various words like "bloody Ferret," "like I'd really sleep with that idiot," and "vainer than Narcissus." Hearing Harry's comment she grinned.

"Remind me not to make you angry in that dress…ever," Ron said in awe, a bit wary of the thorns that were very slowly shrinking back to a harmless size.

They all went and got pictures taken shortly after that. Cinderella (Liz) and Prince Charming (James), Sea-nymph (Hermione) and 'Captain' (Ron), and Sleeping Beauty (Rose) and the Rose Prince (Harry). After they were done and looking at the prints, the announcement came that this was the last song before midnight. Of course there would be dances after midnight, but _this_ was the tango.

"Come on! Let's dance!" Rose said excitedly, grabbing Harry's hand.

But Harry couldn't help but feel like it was his and Rose's dance. "I don't know."

"Please, it's the tango! Why can't you just have fun! Why do you have to be all depressed?" Rose asked quickly, hoping to convince him before the song started. Then she stopped; maybe it was about her. "Is it because of a girl?" she asked timidly, almost afraid of what he might say.

"Yes," Harry answered without looking up. She stooped so he was forced to look at her. "You see, you're great and I'd love to stay friends with you, but I already have my heart set on someone. We got into a fight and I'm going to do anything to get her back." He put his head in his hands, trying to fight off a pounding headache and a worse heartache.

"Who's the girl, Harry?" she inquired gently.

"It's Rose, and I can't stop thinking about her. I think I'm in-," but he stopped mid sentence. "You called me Harry. You knew it was me?"

She averted her gaze sheepishly. "Yeah," she answered quietly. "Harry?"

"Mhmm."

"I have something important I need to tell you. Actually, a few important things you should know," she started uncertainly.

"What?" he asked.

"But I'll only tell you if you dance with me," Sleeping Beauty finished, smiling, and pulling him onto the dance floor.

"Fine," he gave in and they walked into the center of the room. At first, he was just dancing to find out what was so important. But as soon as the music started, he danced like there was no tomorrow, caring only about the girl he had in his arms.

As they danced, Harry felt something familiar about Sleeping Beauty. This feeling increased as the song became more passionate. They spun, flourished, and did just about everything you can do during the tango. The spotlight was focused on them, the rest of the room darkened. At the end of the song he dipped her low.

Looking in her eyes, Harry asked, "Who are you, really?" A flicker of hope shined faintly in his emerald eyes. She looked up at him, her eyes glistening with oncoming tears. Rose couldn't bear it any longer.

She kissed him.

At first he was surprised, but then the feeling of familiarity pulled him in. Harry responded, still trying to figure out why it felt so right to be kissing Sleeping Beauty. Just then, the clock struck midnight. Unknown to them, the Hall had been enchanted, so everyone in the hall's masks fell off onto the ground, revealing their identities.

Feeling her mask slide off to the floor, Rose pulled back and looked up at Harry, a tear trickling down her cheek.

"I'm so sorry, Harry," she whispered, before the Rose Prince got a look at her. He opened his eyes and inhaled sharply.

"Rose?" he breathed. The flicker of hope had turned into a blazing forest fire. But before Harry could say anything else, she stood up and ran. On her way out she grabbed her purse from their table and ran out the great oak doors and onto the grounds.

1818181818181181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818

TANGO! ya just gotta love it! hee hee. please reply!


	19. Spindles, Memories & SB all over again

Hogwarts' Sleeping Beauty

**Chapter 19**

**Spindles, Memories, and Sleeping Beauty all over again**

It was a clear night, and the full moon lit the grounds. She grabbed her spindle out of her purse while still running. As Rose ran, she heard a noise behind her. She didn't know it was Harry, who'd followed her out there, trying to talk to her. Startled, pricked her finger with the spindle. She managed to get to the edge of the lake before she collapsed, crying and strangely tired.

As she lay there, a faraway memory floated into her half-conscious mind.

_An old lady stood over a crib. The baby in the crib was six month old Briar Rose Aurora Thorn. _

_"In sixteen years, on the eve of her 16 ½ birthday, young Briar Rose will prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and fall into a deep sleep. She may sleep one day or one hundred years, I do not know. Only her true love's kiss will break the spell. And then our Sleeping Beauty will awaken," the old lady said. _

Then another memory, though not as distant, resurfaced in Rose's mind.

_Rose was eight and a half years old, when the same old woman showed up. _

_"Rose," Rose's mother said, "this is my friend Zurletha. She came to visit."_

_"But you can call me 'Auntie'," Zurletha added smiling. She had a bit of a secretive smile towards Rose._

_When Rose's mom went to the kitchen, Auntie said, "I have a present for you."_

_Rose's eyes lit up. "Really! It's not even my birthday!" she squealed._

"_Yes, here," Auntie gave her a spindle, the very one that Rose still kept with her. "People used to make thread using these." _

Rose had felt an instant connection to the spindle, explaining why she had never gotten rid of it.

Rose felt extremely tired. And just as Harry found her, she fell asleep, a deep, deep sleep.

Harry knelt by her side and turned her onto her back. He brushed the dirt and tear streaks away from her cheek.

"Rose?" he called, he shook her gently. She didn't respond.

"Rose," he said louder, but she still didn't wake up. Harry was worried. 'Did she hit her head or something?" he wondered. He didn't see anything. He took her hand in his and felt something wet. He looked down and saw the drop of blood that came from her finger when she had pricked it on the spindle. He picked up the spindle and pocketed it.

"Rose, wake up," Harry pleaded with her sleeping form, but to no avail. "Why aren't you waking up?" he asked himself more than her. He saw Rose shiver in her sleep and decided to take her back to her room. As he picked her up, cradling her light body, he didn't notice the small smile that crept onto her lips.

Seeing her like this, Harry felt like he was losing her all over again. As he passed through the portrait of Rose's room, he was joined by Hermione, Ron, Liz and James.

"What did you do to her?" Liz exclaimed immediately.

"What happened?" Hermione asked at the same time.

"I don't know!" Harry answered, a tear falling down his face.

"Right! Like you had no part in this! My best friend is unconscious, and you were the only one there!" Liz accused hysterically.

Hermione noticed the innocent look of fear in Harry's emerald eyes as he silently pleaded with Rose to wake up.

"Liz, chill. Harry didn't do anything. He's just taking care of Rose right now," Hermione explained to Liz. "Can't you see he's crying? He didn't do this. How could he?" Liz looked into Harry's eyes and saw exactly what Hermione had seen. She couldn't reply.

"Hermione, what's wrong with her? Why won't she wake up?" Harry asked Hermione after setting Rose on the bed. He sat on the edge of her bed, holding her hand again.

"I have no idea, Harry. She won't wake up?" she inquired. When Harry nodded, her face fell. Ron came and put an arm around Hermione, feeling extremely protective of the love of his life at the moment. James felt the same about Liz.

Liz noticed the blood on Harry's hand when he wiped his eyes.

"Why is there blood on your hand?" she asked.

Harry looked down at his hand. "Oh, it's Rose's. I think she pricked her finger."

An idea popped into Liz's head. "Harry, was she holding anything in her hand, or was anything near her hand?"

"Yeah, this," Harry pulled the spindle out of his pocket.

"She's Sleeping Beauty, all over again," Liz murmured, looking the spindle over.

"Sleeping Beauty?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, in the story 'Sleeping Beauty', the little girl, Briar Rose, was cursed to prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die. But a good fairy counter-acted the curse and modified it so she would only fall asleep," Hermione answered.

"What are the chances that she and that girl from the story have the same name?" Harry mused, looking at Rose and pushing a strand of hair off her face.

"Really odd," Liz added. "Hey, maybe it isn't a story, but a prophecy about Rose!" Liz joked enthusiastically and slightly sarcastically.

"Maybe," Harry replied, almost mournfully. He had had Rose for the whole night, and he hadn't even known it! And as soon as he _had _found out, this happened!

"Well, there's nothing we can do now. Let's go to bed," James suggested and everyone agreed. James stayed in Liz's room (which was just off Rose's room and next door to Hermione's room) and Ron stayed in Hermione's room. Harry decided to stay with Rose for the night; he wouldn't get much sleep anyway.

Harry moved, lying next to her on the bed, thinking about how he had lost Rose again. It wasn't until about three in the morning that he finally cried himself to sleep.

191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919

yeah so i lied 2 chpts back, now u understand the spindle thing! right? questions, answers anf random comments all w/ the puch of that lil lilac button down there! please press...NOW!


	20. Secrets & Diaries

Hogwarts' Sleeping Beauty

**Chapter 20**

**Secrets and Diaries**

Harry woke up the next morning next to Rose. He could smell her rose-scented shampoo and he smiled, forgetting, for the moment, the events of the night before. It wasn't until he opened his eyes and saw her still in her Rose-Princess gown that it all flooded back to him.

"Rose?" he whispered, his eyes reddening with oncoming tears. When she didn't stir, he silently cried.

Harry didn't even notice when Liz and Hermione came in.

"Harry," Liz said empathetically. Harry sat up and put his head in his hands. "It'll be okay. Rose is fine. This was supposed to happen." Hermione looked at Harry then Liz.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked fiercely. Harry looked up at Liz.

"Well, Rose didn't know this, but it was a prophecy. Her mom told me," Liz said cautiously. "She made me promise not to tell Rose, because she wanted Rose to live her life. No one else except her parents knew that Rose was cursed. I just remembered it last night before I fell asleep."

Harry and Hermione just stared at her and then back at Rose.

"Do you know how to break the spell?" Hermione asked.

"No, Mrs. Thorn just told me that it would happen but she didn't want me to interfere with it," Liz replied truthfully. She looked into Harry's bloodshot, tear-streaked eyes. "Don't worry, it's not permanent. I would start with reading the stories, seeing how they imagined that the spell would be broken. Or better yet, start with Rose. She has feelings for you, Harry. That's why she wouldn't tell you her name; she had to see those feelings for herself without other people's expectations. Start there and you'll find what you need to know about Rose and how to break this spell." Liz shook her head like she was coming out of a trance. "Wow! Where did that come from?"

Harry got up and headed to the closet. He came out fully dressed and was about to walk out the door when Hermione asked, "Where are you going?"

"To the library," he answered shortly.

"For what?" Ron asked from the kitchen. James was in there too, equally confused.

"I need to find out about Sleeping Beauty," Harry replied shortly. "Since I don't know how to find out about Rose I'm starting there."

He had almost reached the portrait hole when Liz said, "Wait, Harry, Rose keeps a diary!"

He stopped and looked back at her, waiting for Liz to continue. "She doesn't write in it often but she always does if something major is going on. If you're that important to her, she would have written about you."

"Well, where is it?" James asked for Harry.

"I'll get it, I've seen her with it before," Hermione said, going into Rose's room again. She came back with Rose's open diary. "Here, don't do anything stupid or it'll kick your butts like she did to Malfoy."

"How do you know that?" Ron asked looking over Harry's shoulder at the diary.

"The diary said so," Liz replied knowingly. She and Rose had come up with a spell so it would (literally) beat the opener over the head. (They had tested it on several of the boys back in America that had tried to copy it and hand the copies out to the school population. Liz and Rose had laughed their googlaphonic butts off for weeks.)

Harry sat down and began reading Rose's diary. He read what she had gone through when she was nearly obsessed with Chad, when she was angry at Liz, the time she was questioning her sanity, and when she was falling for the hopeless cause which was Julius. He laughed at jokes she had written just to make anyone who read it laugh, even though no one else was supposed to be reading it. He recognized her empathy, and how she felt that she couldn't be happy if no one else was. The more he read, the deeper he fell for her. He cried when she described the feeling of loneliness she felt, and how heartbroken she was, feeling like she was unloved by the world.

It wasn't until the last three entries that she talked about him. The first talked about coming to Hogwarts and finding friends and described their first 'date' and kiss. It continued, describing Harry in more detail. But it wasn't until Harry read the second to last entry that he found what he really needed. It talked about their fight. Rose had even written,

"_I hate Harry. He's mad at me for two little spells. The first was no big deal; it was just a dancing spell, I mean really, what could go wrong? And the second saved his LIFE! I'm sorry that I didn't want him to die! Grr!" _Harry laughed weakly at the use of her favorite word.

In the last entry, there were tear drops on the page. It talked about when Harry had almost drowned. When it got to the part where he had said, "I'll always come back for you," she wrote,

"_Why'd he have to say that? Now I feel horrible. I think I love him but I don't want to be wrong again."_ Harry's breathe caught when he read this. She loved him? His heart was beating so loudly that he was sure she'd wake from the sound any minute now.

When the shock wore off, he read on. _"And then I took his towel! Muahahahaha! Liz would be so proud! But it was an accident! Harry seems to have a knack for seeing me half naked. That's the 2__nd__ time he's seen me in a towel! But I got to see him in a towel too! His hair sticks up even when it's wet! And Quidditch isn't as boring as it used to be, if you know what I mean (hint, hint, wink, wink). I couldn't help but giggle. Between his sexy abs, his gleaming biceps, and his rippling pectorals, I could barely resist jumping him! Tee hee!"_

Harry started laughing and when Hermione came over and read what Rose had written she started laughing too. It was Liz who had to read it out loud so that Ron and James would know what was going on. She finished with a "Whoot whoot, go Rose!"

It was Hermione who finally said, "Did you hear that though, Harry?" He nodded, a small smile coming to his face.

Then he shook his head and asked, "Wait, which part?" in a confused tone.

"The part about her loving you," she replied.

Harry gave a small laugh and said, "Yeah." He had a dreamy, glossed over look in his eyes.

After a minute he said, "Well, I finished her diary and I'm still not sure what to do."

Hermione flipped through the diary and exclaimed, "Ha! No you didn't! Read this!" she shoved the diary into his hands.

It was a small poem that Rose had written in the back. It said,  
_"Over and over I cry,_

_Romeo, Romeo,_

_Where fore art thou Romeo?_

_But does he ever come?_

_Come to free me from this spell,_

_And bind me again in his love for me,_

_As I have tried with my love for him._

_Never dying, but just sleeping,_

_I wait for his return,_

_To cease my crying, and his weeping,_

_I wait for our love to once again burn."_

"I think, somehow, that she knew about the curse. That she somehow, subconsciously wrote this, knowing that it would help break the spell," Hermione concluded.

"I would make sense," Liz interjected. "She told me she wrote this right after waking up. If her subconscious mind was still awake, and knew, it might try to warn her through her poetic side. Rose always was good with words, and her instincts were rarely wrong."

"But if she did know, what's this mean?" Harry asked, gesturing to the poem.

"It means that she was looking for her love, she doesn't know if he loves her back, she's tried to love him but something happened," James answered. Surprisingly, he knew what Rose was talking about.

"Like our fight," Harry interrupted.

"Yeah, and it talks about the curse. She won't die, but she will sleep. And she's waiting for the one she loves to come and love her again. Or at least prove he loves her," Liz said.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Harry asked. He gazed at Rose's sleeping face, as if it might hold the answers. "What if it's not even about me?" he inquired quietly.

"It has to be. Who else could it be?" Ron asked.

"It could be about Chad," Harry answered uncertainly, "she probably wrote it ages ago, for him."

"No, it couldn't, she got over him ages ago," Liz replied automatically.

"Are you sure? Or what about Julius? She really liked him. What if she wanted him back? What if she likes him still?" Harry said, pushing the solution away from him for some reason.

"Harry," Liz said, sitting across from Harry and looking him square in the eye, "she has _never_ been like this for Jul. She has shown more compassion for you than she ever showed for him. And part of that was because you love her back. She needs _you_."

Her words shocked Harry. And he realized then, that he truly, deeply, spiritually, physically, absolutely and undeniably loved Rose.

"You're right. I do love her." His face broke into a smile of disbelief that he hadn't noticed until now, and he looked down at Rose. "But how am I supposed to fix this?" he asked again, running his fingers through his already messy hair.

"Look at the poem again," Hermione suggested. "Harry, I think _you_ need to figure this out. You're the one she needs. Don't worry, we have confidence in you, and Rose does too." With those final words, everyone but Harry left, leaving him to brood over Hermione's words and the poem.

202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020

kinda leavin ya hanging, aren't i? read on my faithful readers, read on! tell me what ur thinkin! thanx!


	21. Solving Riddles & Sealed w a kiss end

Hogwarts' Sleeping Beauty

**Chapter 21**

**Solving Riddles and Sealed with a Kiss**

Harry was poring over Rose's diary again. He sat in the chair next to her bed, just reading. He had gone to the library and brought back some books, but he never left Rose's side for long. It was almost midnight. Harry had spent the entire day reading and thinking.

Rose muttered something in her sleep. She was calling his name quietly, almost in a whisper.

"Harry," she said in her dream.

Harry took her hand. "I'm here, Rose. I'm here."

"…Never dying…but just…sleeping…" she mumbled. Harry grasped her hand tighter.

"…I wait…for his…return…"

"But I'm here!" Harry said softly in desperation. Tears stung his eyes.

"…to cease my…crying…and his…weeping…" a small tear slid down her cheek.

"I wait…for our love…to once…to once again burn." Harry recognized the poem from her diary.

"How?" Harry asked himself and partly Rose. A tear fell from his cheek and landed on her lower lip. Harry reached to brush it away. And then, on a whim, he bent down and kissed her.

Liz, Hermione, James, and Ron came in just as Harry kissed her, but he didn't even notice.

"I'm so sorry, Rose, this is all my fault," he cried. Rose's eyes fluttered open.

"What?" Rose asked quietly, smiling as she looked up at Harry. Then she saw his tears and frowned. "Harry, love, why are you crying?" she reached up and brushed a tear off his cheek.

Harry opened his eyes. "Rose!" he exclaimed as he swept her up into a huge hug. He lifted her of the bed and swung her around before setting her on her feet and kissing her again.

Harry didn't look up until he heard Liz and Hermione shriek, "Rose!" but he was too late. The two girls tackled Rose, and Harry too, mercilessly.

"Why is everyone so happy to see me?" Rose asked, bewildered.

"Rose, you fell asleep," James answered from behind her.

"So?"

"So," Hermione said, "So! So you were asleep and no one could wake you up!"

Liz turned to Harry, "How _did_ you wake her up?"

"I'm not sure, I kissed her and apologized, and she woke up," he shrugged.

"Ha! You really are like Sleeping Beauty!" Liz shouted at Rose.

"What? Wait a minute! How did I fall asleep? What do you mean wouldn't I wake up? How long have I been asleep? How am I Sleeping Beauty?" Rose inquired before turning back to Harry, "And why were you crying? And what did you mean 'this was all your fault'?"

"Okay," Hermione started as they all sat down in the common, "The Sleeping Beauty story was actually a prophecy about you. You pricked your finger on your spindle and fell asleep. It was an enchanted sleep so we couldn't wake you up. You've been asleep for about a day, yesterday was the ball, today is September 14th," she said very quickly.

"And if we hadn't been fighting, then you wouldn't have gotten upset and run off and pricked your finger," Harry said taking her hands in his. "I'm sorry I got mad at you, I know that you wouldn't enchant me or anything. I just don't like unknown spells, ever since Voldemort. I just don't want to lose you, but I guess that happened anyway."

"Don't think on it, love. Don't think on it," Rose replied, looking into his emerald eyes. A smile graced her lips, making her look more beautiful in Harry's eyes than ever before. He grinned back at her before pulling her into one of his infamous hugs.

"Actually," Liz interrupted, "She probably would have pricked her finger anyway; it _was_ a prophecy."

"Grr," Harry and Rose replied, before everyone burst out laughing.

After Rose had eaten and showered and changed, she walked out to the lake to meet Harry.

She was nearing the edge of the water when she saw him.

"What did you want to talk about, Harry?" she inquired.

"Well, for starters," Harry turned away from the lake to look into Rose's smoky green, sunflower-like eyes, "I wanted to say how much I missed you."

"I was only asleep for one day, and Liz said that even then you hardly ever left." Rose replied, smiling up at him.

"No, before that, when we were fighting, I missed seeing you around. Even though we hadn't been together that long, I needed you there, without you, I always felt something missing. Something that I hadn't even noticed was empty before," Harry continued.

"I guess what I really want to say is," he took her hand in his, "from the moment I met you, I should have told you, because I've felt this way for what feels like so long. Rose…I love you."

Rose's heart skipped a beat. Her slight grin turned into a radiant smile.

"Well, I've got news for you, Mr. Potter," she said.

Harry started to grin too. "And what would that be, Miss Thorn?" he inquired.

She threw her arms around Harry and kissed him passionately. When she pulled back, both of them smiling, she whispered, "I love you too."

And they all lived…

Happily Ever After

...for a while at least.

THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END

that's all folks! please now, if you liked it, read the sequel Erased But Not Forgotten. I hope you enjoyed it! tell me if you did or didn't, w/eva! I'm open to all comments! thanx

Miss Romantic


End file.
